Sonic, Shadow, Silver, The Three Musketeers
by Arceus.Conberma
Summary: This time Sonic is going into the story of the Three Musketeers, and he is not alone. With his rivals, Shadow and Silver, they are going to team up together whether they like it or not, they are going to fulfill the un-finished legend!
1. Prologue

******Author's Note: Okay, so this is my first Sonic fanfic, but I'll try my best and this idea just came out from my head so I wanted to type it out and share with you guys. Hope you'll enjoy and review afterwards. ENJOY!! And here we GO!!

* * *

**

_**Sonic, Shadow, Silver**_

_**The Three Musketeers**_

**By Arecus. Conberma**

**Chapter 1: Facing Rivals…or Friends?

* * *

**

_Man…why people love reading stories?_

Our blue hero, Sonic the Hedgehog was lying back on his sofa and reading another stupid storybook, as he recalled. The blue hedgehog couldn't help but feeling a bit bored and tired. So he decided to call Tails and Knuckles to come over his place and having playing the video games or stuffs.

Unfortunately, they had plans for tonight already so they sent somebody else. Sonic groaned again as he put the book on the table, and the title of the book was hardly to see because of the light of the flames.

Sonic didn't mean he hates reading, he read some of them, like "Arabian Nights" and "King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table", because he went inside it before. He didn't read the whole book this time, just the beginning. Before he wanted to get himself a chilidog, someone knocked the door.

_**KNOCK! KNOCK!**_

'That must be them.' Sonic thought as he sped to the door and opened it, still hoping it would be Tails or Knuckles. "Man, you guys sure are early for your….Er?" suddenly he was eye-widened.

"Hey, Sonic, long time no see." greeted a voice in front of him, it was Silver, the youngest hedgehog who comes from the future.

"Yo, it's you, Silver." Sonic greeted back, with a bit disappointed. "I see you're all alone…"

Someone interjected Sonic's speak as the two hedgehogs glanced over their shoulders, and saw another hedgehog that was hiding underneath the tree's shad. And the hedgehog was none of the less, Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate Life Form. "Not quite." He silently said, but clearly enough for them to hear it.

"Shadow!" Silver said, surprisingly.

"Looks who's here, _faker_." Sonic teased with a smirk. "So what brings you guys here…_at my house?_" he curiously asked the two hedgies.

"Well, I'm here because Tails called to come." Silver explained.

Sonic then stared at Shadow, and he explained. "And Rouge called me because she went to a date with Knuckles and she knew he was supposed to come here, so she called me to."

After the two hedgies explanation, Sonic found his jaws was dropped. However, he quickly snapped himself back to the reality as he said, "Ahh…okay…well, come in,_ I think._" He nervously said.

To tell the truth, he had never let anyone inside his house beside his friends, like Tails, Knuckles, Well, actually, Knuckles and Tails live with Sonic as they are his best friends, Amy and other his friends, but all except Silver and Shadow only. After all, they fought to each other almost a lifetime, they were so way out of the word of "friend", "ally" or "rival" or "enemy" were suitable to describing them.

As the three hedgies were in the living room, and Sonic went to the kitchen and grumbled in mind. _'After this, I'm soooooo going to beat up Knuckles and spank Tails!'_ he thought as he grabbed his favourite chilidogs.

He hesitated glanced over his shoulders and saw Shadow was still on his position, crossed-arms coolly, and Silver was reading some of his so-called _'annoying and boring' _books. Sonic wanted to hit his head on the wall furiously to death. _'This goona be a looooooonnnng night….'_ He desperately thought.

* * *

_**To be continued…**_


	2. Into Another Story Again

**Okay then, here's the next chapter and there'll be a little bit slightly late updated soon because me and my sister are going to England, Stratford during this summer and I'm not sure if my parents will give me a notebook computer or not. But if it is, then wait until 4****th**** August. And if is not, then luck is on our side.**

**Enjoy!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SEGA and Sonic the Hedgehog.

* * *

**

_**Sonic, Shadow, Silver**_

_**The Three Musketeers**_

**By Arecus. Conberma**

**Chapter 2: Into Another Story…Again?

* * *

**

"Hey, Sonic! What are these?" Silver said as he was flipping some of Sonic's storybooks.

"Oh, those! Tails gives me that, said he doesn't have any rooms for these books. And I still don't have a chance to tell him that I HATE reading!!" Sonic exclaimed.

Shadow snickered from behind, and Silver giggled lightly underneath the book which he found that was kind of caught his attention. And the picture zoomed to the title of the book, it said, _**"The Three Musketeers"**_.

"Well, Tails does have his points and you really need to reading. What kind of hero who doesn't read? That will make a bad image for the children." Silver stated, acted like his mother.

Sonic just rolled his eyes and faced to Shadow, "What about you, Shadow? Do you read?" he asked, hoping he was on his side this time.

"As the matter of fact, I do read and I read from the day I was born." Shadow replied, giving the blue hero a smirk.

The blue hedgehog glared at his dark-himself and grumbled in mutter. While they were teasing at Sonic's bad habit, they didn't realize that inside the book that Silver was holding, something terrible happened…

* * *

_**Inside the Book of "The Three Musketeers"**_

(A/N: First of all, I don't know if you all know about this story but so do I, because the characters' names and the backstage is in Paris. But I'll make this in my own ways. So, I'll try my best to make you understand it easily and just don't flames on me!)

From the story, the picture is zooming till it approached to a large area of a forest, Ar'krama Forest. There could see a man in a cloak was running, huffing and puffing, for his life, as he was being chased by a group of armoured horsemen.

Finally, the cloaked-man was tired and his path was a dead-end, there was no one around to assist him. He hesitated and took out his sword, pointing at the horsemen as a warning.

"Now, D'Artagnan, hand over the _**Key of Roi **_at once and we'll spare your life!" one of the horsemen spoke.

"I would rather die!!" D'Artagnan shouted back, sliding quietly behind the bag on his waist.

The other horsemen spotted it as he shouted, "What's that behind your back? Hand it over!!" he demanded.

In a second, D'Artagnan revealed an unknown talisman with a complex language on it, he rose it up in the air and mutter the spells. He muttered for a request, **"Calling the endless sky, the eternal sun and moon, the time of eternity! Heed my voice, O' brave Chosen Ones, descendants of the three legendary musketeers, save this world!"**

Suddenly, the cloud changed into black smoke and stirring in a circle and it started to storm and lightning flashing, as a portal will be opened. The horsemen watched it in horror but they still on guard, continuing watching at D'Artagnan.

* * *

_**Back in Sonic's World**_

Meanwhile, Sonic was still having an argument with Shadow and Silver since they haven't anything common. "I've told you, and I'm telling you one last time! Books are BORING!! (except the Arabian Nights and King Arthur and the Knights of the Round table.)" Sonic declared.

Shadow gasped, "You better take that back! Or else, I'll throw you into the lake nearby!" Shadow foretold.

Sonic whined, he hate water the most. Silver then stopped the two of them by using his telekinesis before they fought, "Alright, KNOCK IT OFF!!" he shouted.

Silver looked at Shadow, "Okay, first, frightening people won't help anything."

He then looked at Sonic, "And secondly, reading needs patience and imagination. It's for your own good! Got it?" he announced.

"You sound like a mom." Shadow and Sonic stated in unison, scoffed.

The young silver hedgehog ignored them, "So, are we cool now?" he asked and the two other hedgehogs nodded slight. "Good." Silver said as he released them.

But he underestimated them as they went back like before, in a fight. "Not until I beat up this faker!!" Shadow shouted as announce, swinging his fists.

"Same as I!" Sonic added as he started kicking.

Then Silver could only watched the two fighting and slapped his forehead tiredly. "Baka yaro (What an idiot)…" he mumbled.

Suddenly, something had interjected the fight as the storybook flipped wide-open and a tornado appeared and swirling around the house, trying to suck the three hedgehogs hardly into the book. Although they tried hard to fight back, even Sonic used his Sonic-speed to break free but it was no use, they had all entered into the story of the Three Musketeers.

* * *

Back in the story, the portal in the sky has opened and so as the three hedgehogs were falling. (Just like Sonic appeared in the "Sonic and the Black Knight") "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" they screamed during their falling.

Like I said before, Sonic ended up landing by his face, just like the previous story he went. However, his other two rivals landed in different ways. Shadow landed with his robotic-shoes as air decrease the weight of his falling. Silver, on the other hand, he knew telekinesis as he floated himself up a bit with a few inches between the grounds.

Sonic pulled himself off and glared at Shadow and Silver, "Ya know, you could have helped from that landing." He whined, rubbing his head.

"Ah, guys…I don't think it's the best time to argue." Silver pointed out as they were standing between D'Artagnan and the group of horsemen.

'_They are the descendants of Athos, Porthos and Aramis? But they're….Hedgehogs!! Talking hedgehogs!' _D'Artagnan thought, thinking if he was crazy or made a mistake.

Shadow humped, while he was examining the area and the people. "Hmm…this isn't our time." He whispered.

"Where are we anyway?" Sonic asked himself.

'_If this is what God's sign is, then I'll give them my faith.' _D'Artagnan thought as he walked forward to them. "Three legendary musketeers, forgive my interrupt summon." D'Artagnan apologized as he removed his cloak.

He was about a mid-age man with a black bear around his chin. And there was a small scar on his right eye.

Sonic, Shadow and Silver both hesitated but they looked at the situation again and they made up a conclusion. "Oh, no problem. I've always done things like that!" Sonic said as he sped off and knock down some of the soldiers.

Shadow did the same as Sonic as he kicked off the horses with his shoes. Silver used his telekinesis to float up the soldiers up in the air, while they were struggling in fear.

D'Artagnan watched it blankly as he couldn't believe how powerful these hedgehogs were. As the three of them finished them within a minute, they went back on their position. But they left a captain left as he was glaring at them embittered.

Before they gave this captain a final strike, D'Artagnan stopped them in sudden.

"No, you mustn't!! Leave them be, we have something more important to do!" D'Artagnan shouted as he strongly pulled them back and they ended up falling backward.

The musketeer quickly lifted himself back and pulled out a smoke-ball and hit it to the ground hard. A puff of smoke and haze boomed which it gave them time to flee. When the haze faded, they had gone! The captain of the horsemen was furious as they commanded his soldiers to search them and seize them and kill them at once.

* * *

_**To be continued…**_


	3. Author's Note, ATTENTION

**ATTENTION!! Everyone!**

**I need to ask you to do a small favor for me:**

**1) I've always made some songfic in it sometimes, but I need some songs that describe brotherly love (ya know, to suite Sonic, Shadow and Silver)**

**2) Wish me luck in England next Saturday.**


	4. A Dark Plot and Conversation

**Guys, I've got A GOOD NEWS!!!!! I can get the notebook computer to England because of my grade impressed my dad! Hope you guys will support me as ever!**

**And to tell the truth, I had never read about this origin story instead of Disney-version (Mickey, Donald and Goofy, the Three Musketeers)! So, don't FLAMES on me!!! But I'm starting to read right now...**

**Well, you'll have to at least wait three weeks****. *whimpering* So my friends won't be hearing from me for three weeks and it's so saddddd for me, do you understand? And do you know what the saddest part is? The saddest part is that my best friend who is one of them I know since primary school, is going to move to Australia to continue her school-year. Man, WHYYYYYY???? TELL ME WHY???????**

**So, enjoy and REVIEW!!!! (crying out loud)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SEGA and Sonic and the story!

* * *

**

_**Sonic, Shadow, Silver**_

_**The Three Musketeers**_

**By Arecus. Conberma**

**Chapter 3: A Dark Plot and Conversation

* * *

**

While the horsemen were searching for Sonic, Shadow, Silver and their new encounter, D'Artagnan, as he introduced himself as the Musketeer of the Guard. They had been sent into another place of France.

During their walk, they had a conversation. Sonic started, "Why would you do it? We could have beaten them up in a second." He said in confident.

"You must be understood. We don't have much time left to take care with those fools." D'Artagnan explained, tried to believe of what he was talking to. 'Talking to three hedgehogs!? I must be insane! How could they be the descendants of the three legendary musketeers?' he hesitantly thought.

Suddenly, Silver shook him awake. "Hey, excuse me, but where are we anyway?" he asked.

D'Artagnan clear his throat, "We're in the land of Paris, soon we'll approach one of the city, Ca'dina." He responded.

"You said that you _**summoned**_ us? Why?" Shadow asked as the three hedgehogs stared at D'Artagnan, waiting for his answer.

"This kingdom…" he began, "was once very peaceful under the protection of the three legendary musketeers, I was with them, side to side. But then one day, **that evil witch had returned!**" he exclaimed as he angrily hit the tree that next to him by his fist.

The three hedgehogs watched him in eye-widened surprisingly. "Who returned?" Sonic then asked.

D'Artagnan sadly looked at Sonic as he continued, "**Milady de Winter**, a marked criminal, also one of my friend's ex-wife. She is a wicked witch." He explained. "She had returned and brought darkness to this Kingdom, not only possessed the Prince and let the people suffer. But also…killed them." D'Artagnan barely continued anymore as he tried to fight back his tears when he conjured the battle with his best friends.

Needless to say, Sonic had already knew who _**'them'**_ he was talking about. Milady had killed the three legendary musketeers. "So…what are their names?" Silver curiously asked.

D'Artagnan looked back at Silver and replied, "They are Athos, Aramis and Porthos."

"Wait a minute. I think I've heard those names before. Let me think…" Sonic announced as he started to remember.

"Athos, Aramis and Porthos were the three legendary royal musketeers." Shadow finished for him. "I told you to read some more books."

"Hey, I was going to say that!" Sonic growled.

"Alright, enough already!!" Silver said between them.

"The little one is right--"

Silver then cut D'Artagnan's talk, "Hey, one more thing. We have names. I'm Silver the Hedgehog." He introduced.

"Shadow, Shadow the hedgehog." Shadow introduced, folding his arms.

"And I'm Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog." Sonic smiled with a wink.

The musketeer then chuckled a bit, "And I am D'Artagnan, the Musketeer of the Guard of the Royal Family of France." He introduced as he gave them a light grin.

"Okay, so we have to defeat Milady and then everything will go back to normal, right?" Sonic suggested.

"I'm afraid it won't be easy as it looks. You see, when I said she returned, I meant, she's back…from the death. She was once beheaded." D'Artagnan fearfully added.

The three hedgehogs were gasped in horrid. "What!!? But how can this be possible?" Shadow exclaimed.

"Maybe, but somehow she did. And as I speak, she cannot be wounded."

"But how are we going to fight her back?" Silver then asked.

"When Milady killed…_them_, their souls were sealed into their own swords before they had gone to heaven or hell. Only bringing them back can defeat the witch. And the only way to find them, are you." He explained.

"WHAT!!? Why us?" the three asked in unison.

"Because you are the descendants of Athos, Aramis and Porthos. You can summon them and release their souls."

"We are?"

"That's right, I mean, you three are **brothers**, right?" D'Artagnan asked a question that he shall be regret.

"Me? Them? Not a chance!!!" Sonic stated.

"With this blue hedgehog, after the next life!" Shadow exclaimed.

"I would rather kill myself to be their brother!" Silver cried, turned his back behind them.

D'Artagnan was sweat-dropped when he saw the huge reaction from the hedgehogs, he thought that he might have asked a wrong question. "I think I might have asked a wrong question…" he sheepishly asked.

"Ya think!?" the three asked sarcastically in unison.

The musketeer chuckled lightly as he couldn't help but remember when he first met with his three musketeers friends, they were as same as Sonic them, always arguing and non-stop fighting. But at the end, they had become hardly separated partners. "Very well then, we'll have a camp here and tomorrow we'll go to Ca'dina to look for **Marian**." He announced.

"Who?" Shadow curiously asked when he heard the new name.

"**Marian the kind-hearted Witch**. She may be a witch but a wretch, no one will tell the guard about her true identity because of her kindness and generosity. Because witch is forbidden as whoever is it, shall be executed by be burnt. She's also the one who tell me and guide me about my friends' souls were sealed into their swords." D'Artagnan explained while he made a fire.

"Interesting." Silver added.

"And I'd bet this will be even more interesting than before." Sonic said with a smirked and laid back his back and slept.

"Really, how--" before Silver could ask a question, Sonic had already fallen into sleep and could hear snoring from his sleep. Silver sighed, "Well, good-night."

Shadow humped as he didn't need to sleep because he's an Ultimate Life Form. D'Artagnan sat on a log and watched over the guard. "You don't need to sleep?" Shadow asked.

"A Musketeer must stand on his guard." D'Artagnan replied with a smirk. "What about you? You aren't like them."

"I am _**unlike**_ them, I'm the Ultimate Life Form. They're only allies, nothing else." Shadow said, without looked back at the man.

"Really?" D'Artagnan chuckled lightly, "Because I think you three can be a great team, like brothers."

"I told you, we're not--" Shadow growled, but interrupted by D'Artagnan's murmuring.

"I was alike you guys."

"Huh?" Shadow was confused.

"When I was young, I went to Paris to fulfill my dream. I went straight to the hangout of the Musketeers, but no longer having the letter of introduction from my father. The same day, I was challenged to a duel by three musketeers."

"Athos, Porthos and Aramis?" Shadow guessed and D'Artagnan nodded.

He continued, "We met and I began to fight Athos as he was my first challenger. But then we were interrupted by Cardinal Richelieu's guards, who threaten to arrest us because duels are forbidden by royal decree. We unite to defeat the Cardinal's guards and then we became friends eventually through the fight working together. We became alike…brothers." D'Artagnan told the story.

"Became friends through a fight in one day, that maybe too easy." Shadow asked with a doubt.

D'Artagnan laughed, "Who knows if this is God's plan?" he lowered his head to the ground, "And who knows if this is God's _**play**_?" he whispered the last sentence.

Shadow merely heard it, "What did you say?" he asked.

"Uh…nothing. Keep standing your guard on!" D'Artagnan snapped.

The black hedgehog stared at the man suspiciously, but then he glanced at the blue hedgehog and the young silver hedgehog, who were sleeping sound peacefully. The ebony couldn't help but thinking one thing that D'Artagnan mentioned before. _'Brothers? Could this be possible?'_ he grinned by the thought as he leaned himself on a log.

'_We maybe alike. Our appearance are alike, even Amy can't tell the differences…' _with that thought, he closed his eyelids and fell into long sleep.

* * *

_**To be continued…**_


	5. Ca'dina, Search the Witch!

**HAAA!!!! Everybody! I'm back! The king has returned!!! (kidding). As I retold, that I had gone to England in 24 days. So in the meantime, I had typed some chapters of some stories. Hope you'll enjoy! (give you a wink)**

**Disclaimer: I don't know SEGA & Sonic, Shadow and Silver!

* * *

**

_**Sonic, Shadow, Silver**_

_**The Three Musketeers**_

**By Arecus. Conberma**

**Chapter 4: Ca'dina, Search the Witch

* * *

**

The sun started to rise, and its light shined every corner of Paris. Silver's eyes flicked open, as he was the first one to wake up. He lift up his head and looked around and found out that D'Artagnan was no longer here.

He then also realized that he was sleeping beside Sonic, which made him blushed deeply. He tried not to wake him up by using his telekinesis to lift himself up without the sound of his feet touched the ground.

And then he saw Shadow felt asleep as well_, 'And here I thought he said he need not to sleep…'_ he thought in tease, with a shook of his head.

Just before he was wondering where did D'Artagnan go, he felt a strange sensation in the air as he heard something, or someone was…sobbing?

As he followed the source of the sound, it had leaded him into the forest while his other two hedgehogs were still asleep. He walked and heard, soon he approached in the middle of the forest, where there had a wide area with variety colourful flowers and a small hill there, and a tombstone was on top of it. Silver could not believe that there was such a beautiful place inside the creepy chilly forest. Suddenly, and yet unexpectedly, he saw D'Artagnan, he placed some flowers on the stone, kneeling in front of the tombstone and bowing deeply, humbly and sadly.

Before Silver could make his next move, the Musketeer quickly spotted him as he swung his sword firmly pointed at him. The silver hedgehog found that the eyes of the Musketeer were changed differently, cold and unfriendly. "H…Hey, chill out man, it's me!" Silver stated, holding his hands up as defense.

D'Artagnan then soon sighed of relief as he lowered his sword pointed at the ground. "I…my apologize, I didn't know it was you but how did you find me?" he curiously asked.

"Well, I heard someone was sobbing and crying and then I followed it and it leaded me here. And now, I see you." Silver explained.

D'Artagnan, however, seemed a bit confused and thought a while, soon Silver interrupted before he spoke, "That's your beloved one grave?" he asked.

"How did you--?" D'Artagnan then again was interrupted.

"I'm a hedgehog from the future, I born with these special ability, the telekinesis. I can see and listen to your mind." Silver proudly said.

"Very well," he placed back his sword back in his scabbard and continued, "I would like to tell you a story about an old friend of mine." He said, although Silver knew that D'Artagnan was speaking about himself. He knew the story would be too painful for D'Artagnan to tell if he admitted it was his own.

"He was ready to get some sleep, but suddenly was interrupted by the master of the resort. He terrified that his wife was kidnapped. Eventually, he and I went out for this mission, thinking that it would be a great opportunity to get us faster to be a musketeer. After when we rescued her, suddenly my dear friends had fallen madly in love with her from the first sight of love. But then…" he suddenly slowed down.

"But then what?" Silver asked, wishing to continue.

D'Artagnan took a deep breath and went on, "But then, even though they were in love, but she was married and yet betrayed by her husband. My friend and I seek her out again as she was being kidnapped again. At the end, their love couldn't end in happy ending, she was killed and died in his arms." Tears started to fall down on his cheeks. "He loved her more than his life he would risk his life to save her, and even the evil-religion could bring her back, he would…" he then suddenly stopped his track.

He stared at Silver, who was staring at him in awestruck. The musketeer quickly made a fake smile to assure him, "Oh, I mean, this was my friend's past experience. You don't have to be concerning about it." He nervously chuckled and got up on his feet.

"D'Artagnan." Silver finally spoke.

He turned, "Yes?" he asked.

The silver hedgehog got up to his feet, "……Nothing, I just…feel sorry about your friend. I mean, I've lost my very dear friend once too. And if there was a chance to bring her back, I'm willing to risk it." Silver softly said.

D'Artagnan grinned at the hedgehog, "Guess we are alike." He said.

Slowly, they shared a laugh and walked away from the tombstone of the hill together. The picture then slowly revealed the name of the tombstone, _said 'Here lies Constance Bonacieux, you will be my love as always and forever, yours D'Artagnan'.

* * *

_

When the two got back, they had already seen the two hedgehogs were fighting again. Sonic bounced himself from the rock to the tree, and Shadow did the same as well. At the end, they spun themselves into a spinning ball and got separated suddenly.

Sonic and Shadow looked in unison, it was Silver, again, using his psychic power to stop their irritating fighting. The younger hedgehog sighed desperately, tried to be patient and polite, "Guys, mind tell us why are you fighting, again?" he asked.

Although the two just exchanged their looks to each other, Sonic turned his face away from Shadow and the black one did the same. Silver had had enough as he yelled, "STOP BEING SUCH A BIG BABY, SPILL IT OUT!!"

All of sudden, they were shocked by Silver's unexpected manner, acting like he was the boss of them. And with the sudden anger from Silver, his psychic power caused a little pain to Sonic and Shadow as they struggled a bit. D'Artagnan saw it and quickly comforted Silver, "Ah…Silver, I think you should release them by now." He said.

When Silver had snapped back, he quickly released them from his psychic energy. He walked over to the two hedgehogs and apologized, "Oh, I'm so sorry, guys. Are you okay?" he nervously asked.

"Ya think!?" the two shouted at him in sync.

Silver whimpered a bit by their shout as a few fresh tears rolled down on his cheeks, Sonic was surprised as he hated to say some people cry, especially Amy and Silver, the younger one. "Ah…hey, man. Don't cry, don't you ever cry, I say!" he demanded.

The silver hedgehog sniffed a bit, "I'll…I'll try." He said, choked by his tears.

Shadow scoffed, "What a baby."

"Shadow!" Sonic cried as he quickly covered Silver's ears, which made Shadow snorted.

D'Artagnan let out a chuckle, which made them faced at him curiously. The musketeer blushed and cleared his throat and said, "Alright, we should move on to the city! Time's tick tock." He announced.

"Thank you." Shadow said thankfully.

"Oh, but before we go," D'Artagnan interrupted, "We need to get you some clothes. People may find you awkward when you're…"

"Naked?" Sonic finished.

"Yes." The musketeer admitted, sweat-dropping.

"Fine, we'll get some clothes and then we can go into the city." Silver said.

"I know exactly who can gives us these clothes." D'Artagnan declared.

* * *

After 15 minutes of walking, they had soon approached to an old wooden house. D'Artagnan stepped forward and knocked lightly on the door since the whole house was too old. A few moments later, someone opened it, as it revealed himself as Big the Cat!

"Big!?" the three hedgehogs exclaimed in unison.

"Who? What are you talking about? My name is Monseir the Blacksmith." Soon he spotted someone familiar to him, "D'Artagnan? Is it you, my dear old friend?" he hopefully asked.

"Yes, it's me, my friend." He responded and the next thing he knew is, Big…I mean… Monseir hugged him as tight as he could, like a long lost brother.

"Monseir…le…let go off me, ple…please." D'Artagnan barely spoke as he got nearly choked.

"Aw, and here I thought you are as tough as you defeated those scumbags." Monseir joked with a joy laugh as he released the musketeer.

"Ha ha ha, very funny. Monseir, I would you like to meet, Sonic, Shadow and Silver." He introduced.

"Bonjur, how do you do?"

"Nice."

"Cool."

"Whatever."

Monseir turned hesitantly at his friend, "Are they brothers?" he asked.

Suddenly, D'Artagnan felt cold sweat on his forehead as he slightly shook his head to him as a signal to him as 'No, they are not.' Or 'Don't mention that at them.' But, Monseir seemed don't get the message, he innocently asked, "Why are you shaking your head?"

Then, D'Artagnan gave one more hint for Monseir as his eyes stared at the three hedgehogs that behind him repeatedly. The purple fat cat then followed the direction of his staring, he then saw the three hedgehogs' anger was rising into maximum level. The musketeer and the blacksmith watched at them sweat-dropped, Monseir has finally understood what his friend meant as he started, "W…Why don't we get inside, shall we?" he asked politely.

As they watched the three angry hedgehogs walked furiously into the house, unnoticing the musketeer and the blacksmith's sweat-dropping face. Monseir carefully whispered at D'Artagnan, "You better explain everything to me!"

D'Artagnan nodded slightly and followed his cat friend inside the old wooden house.

* * *

"Monseir here is the finest blacksmith around the world, he can offer us some clothes for you three." D'Artagnan explained confidently.

"Ya know, I do know one blacksmith from a kingdom." Sonic added, conjuring the first meet with a blacksmith who looked like Tails from Camelon.

"Really?" Monseir asked with glee, "I do had once a star-pupil back in under my teaching, he is quite talented, you might have seen him before." He said with a smile.

"Maybe, maybe." Sonic replied, sipping some hot tea.

Suddenly, Monseir clapped his paws to snap everyone back to the reality, "Alright then, it's settled. I'll make you some find clothes and--" he paused as he turned at Sonic, Shadow and Silver. "Would you prefer economy clothe or musketeer clothe?" he asked.

"Musketeer!" they said excitedly in unison.

'Sometime I could have sworn they are brothers.' Monseir thought with a slight chuckle as he began his works. "By the name, may I ask what is your name?" he then asked.

"I'm Silver the Hedgehog."

"I'm Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog."

Finally, Sonic introduced. "And I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog."

Suddenly, the name of Sonic hit Monseir's head as he thought he had heard of that name before. "Sonic? Where did I hear that name before?" he mumbled, continuing his works.

"Really? Didn't know that I could be famous and popular inside the storybook." Sonic joked.

Shadow interjected, "Sonic, this is no time for joke. We don't know when and how can we get back to our world, or else we'll be stuck here forever!" he cried, then walked away from the house.

"Where are you going?" Silver asked.

"Out." Shadow simply answered.

"Where? You know it's dangerous outside right now-" Silver worriedly asked.

"I AM the Ultimate Life Form, I had faced much more dangerous than this!" with that, Shadow angrily slammed the door and out of their sight.

"Me too." Sonic announced as he ran out through the window.

Silver sighed desperately, he had always be the only one who is so naïve enough that he also cared about his rivals. D'Artagnan walked beside Silver and spoke, "So that's the way to be friends?" he asked, staring at the fire.

"No, we're even friends, we're just rivals or allies." He replied sadly.

The musketeer could hear trouble from the young hedgehog, "Sounds like you want to be friend with them." He said with a light smile.

Silver quickly lifted up his head and stared at D'Artagnan, could this be possible or true? Does he really to befriend with his rivals? They looked alike and almost had the same personality, they could be best friends in a short time. But there was one problem between them…Silver let out a small yet pathetic chuckle, "We came from different worlds, Sonic born to be a hero and had a great friends and great life. Shadow is born…created to be a living-weapon. As for me, I come from the future and I don't have parents or friends. We're completely different." Silver explained. "So, what could you possibly thinking that we're brothers?"

D'Artagnan thought a moment, "You know what? That doesn't matter of where you from or the way you born, as long as you have your faith to each other, nothing can-" suddenly he was cut by Silver.

"D'Artagnan, I don't want to talk about it." A few tears began water up in his ember eyes. "I…I think I need to be out for a while." He said, slightly choked by tears.

"Silver!" D'Artagnan cried before he left, but it was too late, instead the slam of the door responded him.

After the three so-called the descendants of the three legendary musketeers who D'Artagnan recalled, were gone, he sighed and Monseir broke the silence. "So what's so special about those hedgehogs? What happened?" he demanded.

And so D'Artagnan explained everything to his dear blacksmith friend, about how he escaped from his prison, the incident in the forest and the solution of the problem. At first, Monseir didn't believe him, but after the return of Milady, he needed to believe everything by now.

"Well, I'm not going to deny things now, but I'll support you anyway." Monseir answered.

"Thanks, my friend." D'Artagnan thanked.

"Now, it's time to work some magic!" Monseir announced as he fasten his works.

* * *

_**--Town Square of Ca'dina--**_

Meanwhile, Shadow was walking wonderingly in the town, as D'Artagnan predicted, some town folks were staring at him, strangely and full of suspiciously. But he ignored as he got used to it by those stares. Eventually, he ended his walk to a stage, which it seemed like they were having a festival in the town.

'Wondering what they are celebrating?' he thought.

Just when he wondering, someone fell over him as his face hit the rock ground. He lifted up his head and saw a familiar blue hedgehog. "Sonic?" the blue hero struggled a bit as a 'yes'.

"Very well then, GET OFF OF ME!!" Shadow shouted as he stood up quickly, caused Sonic fell over another thing, a fruit store.

When they both got on their feet, Sonic asked first, "Urgh, what are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here!? I was going to ask you the same question!" Shadow shouted back.

"Yea, well, you know what? I'm going to take quick run around here and I won't bother you, _for now_. Good day!" Sonic said as he ran like a wind.

Shadow humped, "Childish faker." He snorted.

Suddenly, a roar of cheer soared from the stage, which was beside him, out of curious, he went into the crowd until he approached the side of the stage. Then, music was in the air and a clown appeared from nowhere in a puff of pink smoke. The audience were awed in surprised except Shadow who always believe in science instead of magic.

_'Must be there is some kind of trap door under the smoke.' _He thought.

The clown continued as he was the host, "Ladies and gentlemen in France, you are about to witness the amazing, the most elegant dancer in all of France. That is Marrrrrrrrrriiiiiiaaaaannnnn!!" he longed the name and exploded himself into a beautiful dancer.

This time Shadow was amazed, the clown was not a liar, the dancer moves were elegant, graceful as the wind and her face was like an angle. When he took a closer look, her eyes were motionless as she was blind. In spite of these, there was also one more thing had hit him hardly, it was her face…she looked familiar to Shadow somehow.

While he was thinking with all of attention, he was snapped back to the reality by someone patted his back. He nearly tripped but he managed to keep his feet on the ground, when he looked back, it was Silver this time!

"What do you want this time?" he growled.

Silver backed away from his angry tone, he sheepishly said, "S…Sonic told me that you were here,…and I…I'm not familiar with this place. So now…" he always got nervous when he spoke to Shadow.

The black with red stripes hedgehog stopped his sentence as he got the point, he paused him with his palm held in front of him, "I get it, you need a company, right?" he asked, and Silver nodded slightly.

Shadow sighed, "Fine, but don't count on me." He warned, continuing looked at the dancer.

"Okay." Silver replied, joined with him.

Suddenly, Sonic appeared beside Shadow, to scare him. "Yo, what's up?" he asked with a smirk.

Shadow then shot Sonic a dead glare and Silver gave Sonic a sign-language as he was signing, 'Don't get him mad!'

After Sonic saw it and slowly slipped his eyes to the furious hedgehog, feeling awkward as he sweat-dropped. "Uh…sorry about-"

He was silenced by the same act when he did to Silver, Shadow had tried to control his temper as he rose up a fist and gave him a waving finger, then another fist up to his face, hard. Sonic understood as he nodded nervously, and Shadow returned his nod.

Shadow grunted as he looked back at the face of the dancer, when the dancer whose name Marian, faced at him. Their eyes were connected, in spite of she was blind, she could feel the persistence of him. The face that Shadow was questioning, had an answer.

"Maria…" he whispered, his eyes were widened.

Maria was the only human girl he had, after she was shot by one of the soldier from G.U.N in ARK. _'Impossible! She's dead! I saw her dead body laying in front of my eyes!'_ he thought repeatedly, not believing the fact in front of him.

"The face…" he muttered.

"Um? What was that, Shadow?" Sonic asked.

"No. It can't be!!" Shadow cried in disbelief as he ran in a soar.

"Hey! Shadow, wait up!!" Sonic shouted as he stormed out of the crowd.

"Wait for me! I don't have a sonic speed, remember?" Silver shouted from the back.

A wave of wind blew from them, they were so fast that no one saw them.

However, the blind dancer had a sensitive body as she could the sudden breeze was created. She titled her head to the side where the wind came, she seemed to have a strong feeling that she had finally met the ones she seeked.

'_At last…the descendents of the three legendary musketeers…'_ she thought as she felt the breeze that was created by the three hedgehogs.

* * *

_**To be continued…**_


	6. Marian, or Maria? Friends?

**Alright, so here's the next chapter. I don't own the characters from "The Three Musketeers" and Sonic, Shadow and Silver!! Anyway, enjoy and R&R!!!!!

* * *

**

_**Sonic, Shadow, Silver**_

_**The Three Musketeers**_

**By Arecus. Conberma**

**Chapter 5: Marian, or Maria? Friends?

* * *

**

_**--Monseir's House--**_

"What was that about?" Sonic shouted as they had stormed into the house of D'Artagnan's friend.

Shadow ignored Sonic's question instead he walked himself in a circle, questions in his heads. "How can this happen? That girl is definitely not Maria!! This is not happening! This is not happening!" he kept murmuring to himself.

Until he was stopped by Silver grabbed his shoulders, "Shadow! Would you please sit down and tell us what the heck was going on?" he demanded.

Shadow thought for a moment, he sighed and sat down on a chair, and then he spoke, "Sonic, do you remember I once had a human-girl friend Maria?" he asked.

"Yea, why do you ask?" Sonic said.

"Uhhh…" Silver was totally confusing.

Shadow ignored Silver's confusion as he continued, "And that dancing girl this morning, her face, her eyes and her heart…they are the same!!" he claimed, seriously.

"You mean, she looks exactly Maria!?" Sonic cried out.

Question marks filled in Silver's head.

Shadow was sweat-dropped, "Don't tell me you didn't see her?" he asked.

Sonic sheepishly nodded and Shadow slapped his forehead. Silver couldn't take any much longer as he blurted out, "Can somebody please tell me what are you talking about?" he shouted, swing his arms widely in confusion.

"Well, Silver. You see, this happened before we met you…" and so, Sonic and Shadow explained together to Silver the story of Shadow, and the promise between Shadow and Maria.

It took 30 minutes of explanation for Silver to understand, he cupped his chin and said, "I see, but even though, that dancing girl couldn't be Maria, right?" Silver exclaimed.

"But I was sure of it that she was Maria!!" Shadow shouted.

"She's only _**similar**_ to Maria!" Sonic cried, grabbing Shadow's shoulders to force him to look into his emerald eyes.

Like splashed by a bucket of cold water in his head, Shadow was calmed down by the word from Sonic's mouth "similar". Finally, he asked. "What do you mean, by "similar"?"

Sonic sighed, "Look, in this world, this is the world of storybook. Someone may look like someone you know. Just take Monseir for example, he looks like Big but he's not." He explained.

"How do you know?" Silver then asked.

"I've been sucked into the storybooks twice, one was in the "Arabian Nights" and the other was in "King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table". And it is in the same formula. In "Arabian Nights", Knuckles looked like Sinbad, but in "King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table", he was Sir Gawain."

Shadow and Silver were speechless and stared at Sonic in disbelief, Sonic sighed again and took his hands off Shadow's shoulders. He turned to them and said.

"Just remember, keep in mind that our friends and enemies aren't exactly who they formerly were." He finished without emotion and sat beside the fire.

The other two hedgehogs shared a glance to each other and thought a while. They walked towards Sonic and saw beside him, the azure one was between them. Sonic titled his head at his other two hedgehogs, "Now what? If you want a rematch, I'm not in mood." He grunted, wrapped his legs by his arms.

"Actually…just wanna talk." Silver sheepishly said.

"Huh?"

"I mean, from the first moment we met. We always fight and fight with no reason, not even a small chat we could survive. Why?" Silver asked, staring at Sonic with questioned-face.

For the first time, Sonic didn't know how to reply a question, neither do Shadow. But Shadow broke the awkward silence, "I think…we're trying to show to each other who is the best. At least, that's what I did when I first met you, Sonic."

Sonic finally chuckled lightly, conjuring the memory when he met Shadow. "Yea, that time you first called me "Faker"." He said.

"And "Ibblis Trigger"." Silver added with a grin.

Finally, for the first time in their life, they actually laughed together. It was awkward and yet felt something warm in their heart. When Sonic saw the true smile and laughter from the dark with red stripes hedgehog, he was surprised, in fact, he really liked his smiles.

"You know you should smile often, it really makes you look good." Sonic commented.

"Yea, he's right, Shads." Silver added.

"Shads?" Sonic and Shadow asked and frowned in sync.

"Well, if we're friends, we should speak each other's nickname instead of real name. I mean, you could call me Silv if you want to. At least, that's how Blaze used to call me." Silver explained.

"Who said we're _friends_ anyway, Silv?" Shadow then asked, teasing in his tone with a smirk and crossing his arms.

Silver was nervous a bit, but then Shadow burst out another laughter, and so did Sonic. Sonic held his one palm out in front of them, "We're best friends now." He said, eyeing at them for something. "Best friends?"

Hesitantly, Silver placed his palm on top of Sonic's, and gave him a confident smile. "Best friends."

The two looked at Shadow, returned a look to each of them. He grinned, and placed his palm on top of theirs. "Best friends." He said.

Then they gave a big push of their hands and the sheer pressure of their hands pounding on had created a small wind in the house. They could feel it.

"That was odd." Sonic spoke.

"No, that was down right scary." Silver joked.

They shared a few laughs, Sonic then suggested, "What do we say we take a visit to this 'Maria' dancing girl?"

"Really?" Shadow asked.

"Hey, it's been…how long you haven't seen her?" Sonic then asked.

Shadow looked at the ground and said under his blush, "…50 years."

Silver was shocked, "You're THAT old?"

"You've got a problem with that?" Shadow said as he sent the young one a glare. "And yes, let's go." He replied Sonic.

"Alright, Shads." Sonic teased.

The nickname gave the ebony a shiver down in his spines, "Please, give me some time to get use with this so-called nickname of me." He requested.

"No problem, Shads." Silver giggled.

Shadow shuddered a bit, "STARTING RIGHT NOW!!" he cried with a deep flush, and they laughed again.

When they got outside, they saw D'Artagnan stood beside a tree, aware of their purpose. "May I join you? It will Monseir a whole day to finish the clothes. Beside, I need to take you three to see Marian." He asked.

"Sure, no problem." Sonic replied.

D'Artagnan had seen everything from the beginning, he lit up a small smile, he wouldn't let them know because they would kill him if they knew. And so they walked towards the way to Ca'dina and seek the witch Marian.

* * *

When they were back at the same place where they last saw the dancing girl who looked like Maria, crowded people were every where but still no sign of the girl they're looking for.

"Maybe she left already." Silver said.

Shadow hated to admit but Silver probably right about it. However, suddenly a girl's cry behind them. At the end, Silver was wrong. That the same girl was standing beside the wall, with some soldiers surrounded her with lust.

"Stay away from me!" she cried.

"Why should we, from a pretty girl like you?" one of the soldier said.

"And blind." Another one said and they burst out laughter.

The girl nearly cried in tears, at that sight, Shadow had already ran in front of the girl who looked like Maria, holding a fighting-stance as a sign to protect her. Even though she was blind, she could feel the presence of Shadow.

When Sonic, Silver and D'Artagnan approached them, one of the soldiers had quickly recognized the Musketeer. "You! You're D'Artagnan the traitor!" he claimed.

"Traitor? Your will is the traitor!" D'Artagnan shouted.

"In the name of the King of France, you're under arrest." The captain announced.

Before D'Artagnan pulled his sword and ready to fight, Shadow on the other hand, secretly leaned his head to Silver and whispered in his ears, "Silver, could you hypnotize him?" he asked.

"Well, I can, but why?"

"Just do as I say." Shadow whispered with a low tone in it.

And so he did, Silver gave the captain a hypnotize psychic, and Shadow commanded, "You and your troops will go back where you came from and tell your leader, you are going down." He finished, and secretly put something in the man's pocket.

Shadow then hit on horse's butt and it ran in lightning along with its whinny after Shadow hit it, as well as his troops followed him.

After they were out of their sight, Sonic grumbled walking beside Shadow, couldn't believe he let the ones who tried to hurt the girl who looked like his beloved friend.

"Shads, you're too polite this time. I'm so disappointed." Sonic blamed.

"Yea, how could you let him get away with this?" Silver agreed.

Shadow then looked at them, "You think I would let them get away with THAT easily?"

Shadow then smirked which made them confused, "I put a handkerchief in his pocket, of course licked with a female's gland." He explained, "Fifteen minutes from now on, all dogs or creatures in the city will be interested in this guy." he spoke with satisfied.

Although, the three were shocked, but yet quite impressed by the black with red stripes hedgehog. "So you take philter as balm?" Sonic asked, staring at him with a doubt.

"I didn't even know you had this on your hands." Silver added innocently.

Shadow shot them a dead glare and tried to ignore him and waited the show. Soon, as Shadow foretold, all the dogs or creatures in Paris had gathered and chased on the captain. The captain was panicked and he didn't know what to do but he knew that he had to run as fast as he could while the others and the villagers were laughing crazily at him.

"Wow, we must take snapshots of this rare view, is there a camera?" Sonic excitedly asked.

"This is a storybook and nearly 17 th Century, where can you get a camera? A prize from a cereal box?" Silver mocked.

"You could hire a artist to paint it down if you want." D'Artagnan said as he gave Sonic some gold coins, amused as well.

Sonic grinned and nodded as he snatched the coins and stormed away to hire a painter. Shadow, Silver and D'Artagnan both shouted while Sonic was still running, "Get some maximum snapshots back!" they shouted in sync.

The Musketeer turned at the terrified shaking girl who was wrapping her arms around the tree, he walked towards her and knelt at her. "Marian, I have seek of your request." He said.

'_She's Marian!?'_ the three hedgehogs were shocked when D'Artagnan pointed out her.

Fear had slowly faded from her body, her hand tried to search for another hand, and Shadow quickly took it before D'Artagnan did. Marian just grinned, though she couldn't see anyway. "Please, let's not talk here. My place would be safely to talk. Come." She said.

"But how could you show us the walk when you're…" Silver couldn't say that word 'blind'.

However, Marian had read his mind as she interrupted, "Blind? Do not worry." She firmly said and then she whistled.

A black dog with a crossed scar on its forehead revealed from the crowd, it barked happily when it saw Marian as it ran around her repeatedly, Marian giggled when she sensed her dog around her. "Okay, easy down, boy." She said, giggling.

The dog barked as a reply, and started licking her face. But when it saw Sonic and his friends, it changed its facial and growled at them angrily. Marian then assured it, "Don't worry, boy, they're our friends." She said as she petted its head.

Its growl stopped, the blind witch looked up at the D'Artagnan and the three hedgehogs, "Apologize my silly furry friend, he's a bit…over-protective to me." She said, "His name is Shade and he will lead us to my home."

"Nice doggy." Silver said as he petted Shade's head.

It growled in happy way, unexpectedly, usually Marian was the one who could always pleased him, and now he could let a strange yet talking-hedgehog made him feel comfortable. Marian giggled again, which confused Silver, Silver then asked. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, Shade maybe loves people who pet his head, but only me. You're very special hedgehog." She said.

"Wait…how did you know-" Sonic asked.

"I knew the day you three will arrive, now come, we don't have much time." Marian interrupted and she grabbed Shade's fur, as he leaded the way.

While they were walking, Marian was holding Shadow's hand still. Although Shadow didn't mind at all, but he couldn't help the strange feeling when he was with the one who looked exactly like his best friend. He felt his heart was beating faster than usual, and his cheeks were burning as it changed into red when he was around her. He couldn't help but having this strange new feeling.

Could this be…_**love**_?

* * *

Finally they had arrived, it was a small cart as a house, for gypsy, it was enough for them as a shelter. The cart was full of flower as a decoration and with some item as a protection against evil. Shade then sat down, guarding the house loyalty, Marian giggled lightly as she petted his head and went inside the house.

When they got inside, Marian shouted a name, "Grandfather, we have special guests."

"Alright, just make yourself comfortable." Replied the voice.

Sonic spotted a chair and sat on it, Silver, Shadow and D'Artangna spotted themselves for each, the same chair that gathered in ac circle with a crystal ball on the round table.

"May I see?" Marian pleased.

"See what?" Silver asked curiously.

"Your fortune, of course." Marian replied with a light giggled. "Give me your hand, Monsieur Silver." She requested.

"How do you know--" Marian then shushed quietly at the nervous hedgehog.

"Relax, young one, I have seen something greatness lies in your hands." She replied as she gently grasped Silver's hand.

Silver couldn't help but blushed a bit, as he had never been touched by a girl, except Blaze. However, Shadow felt a bit jealous of Silver. Marian frowned a bit and then suddenly she grasped Sonic and Shadow's hands at the same time, "Strange…" she murmured.

"What? What is it?" Sonic seemed a bit concern about this.

"Both of you three hands, they are the same." Marian responded, still touching their hands.

"What does that mean?" Shadow then asked again, paying full attention on Marian.

"Isn't it obliviously? You three are brothers in vain." She stated, releasing their hands.

The next thing she knew is, their complains. First one, Shadow. "Look, I'm not in mood today! So I just repeat ONCE! I was born in created! That faker was born naturally, and that psychic-freak came from the future!!" he declared, slammed hard on the desk.

But Marian was remained calm and still, Shadow was surprised of her bravery.

Sonic was up next, "I've heard people said I looked like somebody else, like pop-stars and famous heroes. But didn't expect it would be these two!" he cried, pointing at Shadow and Silver.

Finally, Silver. "You know, the word of "Friend" is hardly suit for us already, "Rival" or "Enemy" would be perfect for us. And not mention the word of "Brother", it makes me SICK!!" he shouted.

But still, Marian continued her manner, kept calm. D'Artangna had had enough as he slammed the table harder than Shadow, which had shocked everyone. "I hope you would be careful your words. Because in Musketeer, friends are very important, believe me, I know." He claimed, and then he at alone on the floor.

Marian thought in a while, it took her a few minutes to speak, "I will never lie, you three are in vain. But in different way of born."

"Oh yea? Prove it!" Sonic claimed.

The gypsy then took out a pile of cards. "These cards can let us see the past, present and future. Let's see the past, shall we?" She explained while separating the cards. "Now, select one each." She instructed.

Sonic, Shadow and Silver were hesitated a bit, but they had to do it no matter how much they didn't want to. They took each in order, Shadow first, then Sonic and finally Silver. Marian told them to give her the cards, and so they did.

As recalled, Marian had sensitive organs as she could easily touched the curls of the cards, "King, Queen and the Death." She murmured.

"What does that mean again?" Sonic asked, a little impatient.

"They're saying that…" suddenly a cry interjected the conversation.

"TEA TIME!!" another figure came out behind the curtain, whose face also similar to Sonic and Shadow, especially the ebony one.

"Professor Gernald?" they asked in unison.

"What, hell, no, my name is Lamoreus. I'm a doctor around here." He explained.

"A doctor?" Silver repeated suspiciously.

"Sorry, you look like someone I knew a very long time ago." Shadow apologized.

"Grandfather, that time already?" Marian whimpered, trying to use the puppy face.

"Now, now, you know you must take your medicine. Otherwise, you wouldn't have a day to see the day of light again." Lamoreus scolded, playfully.

"Aww…" Marian gave up and took the medicine.

The word of "medicine" had perked Shadow's ear up, he asked Lamoreus. "Excuse me, medicine?"

"Oh, poor child. She was blind since the day she was born. Never see the true light of day, only the darkness in the dark night. As her grandfather and a doctor, I would do anything to help to heal her eyes." He explained while he was setting up the tea.

'The same fate happened to Maria as well…could it be this is a second chance for me?' he thought.

"Tea, anyone?" Lamoreus announced, snapped Shadow back to the reality.

"Oh yes, please do." D'Artagnan replied, was given a cup of tea.

"We'll talk about the cards later, right now, we must gather the energy from above for tonight event." Marian announced.

"Tonight event?" D'Artagnan asked. "But what about Milady's plot?"

"Patient is virtue, you should know this, D'Artagnan." Marian replied with a sip of her tea that mixed with medicine.

Shadow watched Marian took the medicine and he needed to do something quickly before the history repeated. He would give his life if this is his second chance to protect someone like long-lost beloved Maria.

* * *

_**To be continued…

* * *

**_

**And here's the bad news!**

**Because I will have a HUGE exam coming the next year, and I can't take a single miss on that exam as it will change my life forever! Seriously, it will take almost probably, A YEAR, to update another new chapter! I'm sorry and deeply sorry, and I hope you guys will understand.**

**I hope you will support me like you did to my stories. You guys are the best, and the ones I know, so many and so hard to say. My dad even banded me not to use the computer or update my stories during the year. Crude, right?**


	7. The Answer of Gypsy

**Okay...Maybe I'll secretly upload these fanfic without any my parents noticing. (raise a smirk and a thumb-up)**

***coughing* Okay, anyway, old rules. DON'T FLAMES ON ME!! And this time, we have a song-fic here!!! Check it out!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic characters and "The Three Musketeers"!**

**

* * *

**

_**Sonic, Shadow, Silver**_

_**The Three Musketeers**_

**By Arecus. Conberma**

**Chapter 6: The Answer of Gypsy

* * *

**

It was evening soon, there was a huge festival being held in the centre of the Ca'dina, everyone celebrated it with joy and laughter. Marian had just finished her performance for the people. She took a few bows before she went behind the stage.

"I think that's all for tonight." Marian announced, huffing and puffing exhaustion from the dance.

"Good, so we can go now." D'Artagnan snapped, as he was ready to turn away and leave.

"Marian! Marian! Marian!" someone called her name before they left.

As they all turned around, it was the owner of the stage and some inns. He wheezed and took a deep breathe, and then he spoke. "The people wanted you to have another encore of your graceful dance." He requested.

"What? But I barely move my feet right now." Marian replied with complain.

"I'm sorry, dear. But you're the best dancer of all France, everyone was adored by your beautiful feet." He complimented.

"Thank you for your kind words, but I really can't help this time." She desperately said.

"But if there's someone who could take your place, maybe…"

"We'll do it." Sonic then blurted out.

"WHAT!!?" they all cried in unison, all staring at the blue hedgehog.

"Shads, Silv, let's blow up the place!" Sonic said to his friends.

D'Artagnan first interjected, "Wait? Why would you want to blow up the stage?" he nervously asked.

It was a ton of bricks hit on the three hedgehogs' head and fell in anime-style. "No, no, D'Artagnan. It's not like we're _**actually**_ blowing up the stage in explosion, it's just a phrase. What Sonic meant is we're going to show the people our best." Silver explained.

Quickly, Sonic snapped. "You said _"We"_, you're in."

Silver swung his arms and groaned, "Every time." He grumbled.

Shadow just merely shook his head only, "We will be stuck for a looonnnng time." He whispered.

"So, we're going to have a singing performance. And we're gonna need instruments, like drums and a guitar." Sonic asked and the owner nodded in response as he ran to get the supplies.

"That's great, genius. Except we _don't_ know which song we're gonna sing." Shadow sarcastically said.

"Well, I do have one in mind." Silver shyly added.

"Good, so you'll do the lead-singing." Sonic and Shadow said in unison.

"Say what!?" Silver couldn't believe what he heard. He, do the lead-singing? Deep down, he was thrilled. But on the outside, he tried to act tough, "I hate you." He muttered, but deep down, he was cheering, _'I'll do it!'

* * *

_

It took them more than 20 minutes to set everything up, the drums, a guitar and clear the stage. Sonic played the drum, and Shadow played the guitar. They had already discussed about the song that Silver came up with.

"Okay, this is a song from the place we live…called _hip-hop_, but a little slight country-side in it." Silver responded loud and clear to the audience.

He gave Sonic a nod as a signal, Sonic returned the nod and so as Shadow. The silver hedgehog clapped his hands with rhythm, soon he sang when he got the beats.

(A/N: Song from Hannah Montanna The Movie: Hoedown. And try to imagine this part as a part of the movie that sang this song)

_Boom Boom Clap Boom De Clap De Clap_

_Boom Boom Clap Boom De Clap De Clap_

_Boom Boom Clap Boom De Clap De Clap_

_Boom Boom Clap Boom De Clap De Clap_

_Try It With Me _

_Here We Go_

_Boom Boom Clap Boom De Clap De Clap (Whoa, Whoa)_

_That's Right_

Silver turned at Sonic and Shadow and gave them a true smile. He then felt something incredible within him, he felt happy when they doing together. And so did Sonic and Shadow, it was a mysterious feeling to them, it felt like they had done it seldom before, _or maybe more_. Silver then continued, and gave the people the brightest smile.

_Boom De Clap De Clap_

_Boom Boom Clap Boom De Clap De Clap (Whoa, Whoa)_

_1,2,3 Everybody Come On, Off Your Seats_

_I'm Gonna Tell You, About A Beat, That's Gonna Make You Move Your Feet_

_I'll Give The Bar-B-Q, Show and Tell You How To Move_

_If your 5 or 82_

_This Is Something You Can Do (Whoa, Whoa)_

Soon, Silver danced step by step while he was singing.

_Pop It, Lock It, Polka-Dot-It_

_Country-fy, then Hip-Hop it_

_Put Your hawks In The Sky, move Side To Side_

_Jump To The Left, Stick It, Glide_

The crowd roared in cheer by Silver's cool moves. Even D'Artagnan and Marian both were amazed by his amazing voice, the music came from Sonic and Shadow's hands and their moves.

"Come on!" Silver encouraged the people loudly, and so as most of them got off their seats and tried to follow Silver's direct. "Here we go!"

_Pop It, Lock It, Polka-Dot-It_

_Country-fy, then Hip-Hop it_

_Put Your hawks In The Sky, move Side To Side_

_Jump To The Left, Stick It, Glide_

_Zig, Zag cross The Floor, Shuffle in Diagonal_

_When The Drum Hits, Hands On Your Hips_

_One Foot in, 180 Twist_

_I said a, Zig Zag, Step, Slide, Lean it to the Back and Clap 3 Times_

_Shake It Out, Head To Toe_

_Throw It All Together, That's How We Roll_

_Do The Hoedown (Throw down)_

_Do The Hoedown (Throw down)_

_Do The Hoedown (Throw down)_

_Throw It All Together, That's How We Roll_

This time, the whole centre park of the town was enchanted by Silver's voice and soon he had attracted the entire people of Ca'dina. D'Artagnan, Marian and Lamoreus were shocked, as they had never seen a sight like this before.

Sonic, Shadow and Silver had never been happier, like singing together is the best! They didn't know why but somehow they felt the same warm, cozy, comfortable…and familiar. Something rush in their body in impact, Silver then raised his voice.

Silver happily walked down the stage and taught the people how to dance.

_We Get To 4, 5, 6 And Your Feeling Butter Stiff_

_But Its Not Time To Quit, Practice Makes You Perfect (Whoa, Whoa)_

_Pop It, Lock It, Polka-Dot-It (Whoa, Whoa)_

_Country-fy, Then Hip-Hop it (Yeah, Yeah)_

_Put Your hawks In The Sky, Move Side To Side (Hey, Hey)_

_Jump To The Left, Stick It, Glide_

_Zig, Zag cross The Floor, Shuffle in Diagonal_

_When The Drum Hits, Hands On Your Hips_

_One Foot in, 180 Twist_

_I said a, Zig Zag, Step, Slide, Lean it to the Back, Clap 3 Times_

_Shake It Out, Head To Toe_

_Throw It All Together, That's How We Roll_

_Do The Hoedown (Throw down)_

_Do The Hoedown (Throw down)_

_Do The Hoedown (Throw down)_

_Throw It All Together, That's How We Roll_

_Boom De Clap De Clap clap_

_Boom Boom Clap, Come On Here We Go_

_Boom Boom Clap, Boom De Clap De Clap_

_Boom Boom Clap, Boom De Clap_

_Pop It, Lock It, Polka-Dot-It (Whoa, Whoa)_

_Country-fy, Hip-Hop It (Yeah, Yeah)_

_Put Your hawks In The Sky, Move Side To Side (Hey, Hey)_

_Jump To The Left, Stick It, Glide_

_Zig, Zag cross The Floor, Shuffle in Diagonal_

_When The Drum Hits, Hands On Your Hips_

_One Footed, 180 Twist_

_I said a, Zig Zag, Step, Slide, Lean in Back Clap 3 Times_

_Shake It Out, Head To Toe_

_Throw It All Together, Thats How We Roll_

_Do The Hoedown (Throw down)_

_Do The Hoedown (Throw down)_

_Do The Hoedown (Throw down)_

_Throw It All Together, That's How We Roll_

_Do The Hoedown (Throw down)_

_Do The Hoedown (Throw down)_

_Do The Hoedown (Throw down)_

_Throw It All Together, That's How We Roll_

_Boom de Clap, boom de clap De Clap Clap Clap, Boom De Clap_

_Boom Boom De Clap Clap, Boom Day Clap, Boom De Clap De Clap_

_Throw It All Together That's How We Roll _

After Silver had finished his song, the whole crowd clapped their hands and cheering like they had no other. Some of them lifted up Sonic, Shadow and Silver up and down.

On the other hand, D'Artagnan, Marian and Lamoreus still didn't believe the fact right in front of them. As they watched their hedgehog musketeers being new-loved by the people of Ca'dina, they remained awestricken and eye-widened in disbelief.

It took them a few minutes to snap back to the reality, D'Artagnan spoke first, he coughed, "Le…Let's get back. It's getting late now." He said.

Marian was snapped back as well, "Wha…Oh! Right, we must leave now." She said as Shade snuggled her hand, as her hand slid to its rope-collar and walked to the hedgehogs.

When the people put Sonic, Shadow and Silver down, the three hedgehogs gave themselves a friendly high-five. "Yeah! Whoohoo! We totally brought the house down!" Sonic cheered.

"Yeah!" Shadow agreed, chuckling.

"That was awesome!" Silver added.

"Ya know…" Sonic started, rubbing his chin, "That wasn't feel any bad."

"Yea, it felt like…like…" Silver didn't know how to say a word.

"Like we used to do this before." Shadow helped.

"Yea, that's it!" Silver said.

"But still…" Sonic made a confuse look.

"It's impossible." Silver finished.

"Hey!" shouted a voice behind them. They turned their back and saw D'Artagnan, Marian and Lamoreus ran toward them.

"That was great, Sonic, Shadow, Silver!" Marian commented.

"Where did you rehearse of this? I don't think I notice you did." Lamoreus asked.

"Well…it probably sounds strange. But we just did it instinctively." Shadow sheepishly replied.

"Wow."

"Alright, that's enough for tonight. Let's get back home." Lamoreus announced, they nodded and started to walk.

"Oh, and we also need to talk about those cards before." Silver remained, whispering in Marian's ears.

* * *

_**--Paris--**_

Meanwhile, Milady de Winter, the evil woman that D'Artagnan had mentioned, roaring in rage as her soldiers came back with failure. But at least one of the soldiers info her that their location was in Ca'dina.

"Very well then, I'll give you one more chance. If you fail this time, greet to your execution." She snarled and they quickly dismissed.

When the soldiers were out of sight, she walked in front of a bookcase, she pulled out a book, and a secret door opened. A door to lead the way to the underneath the castle which it was a dungeon.

Milady started to walk, deeper and deeper, as soon as she heard the screams of prisoners from under torture. Then she saw a familiar lone figure, she bowed before it turned. "Greeting, your excellence." She greeted with humble.

Then the figure raised its hand to stop the torture to the prisoner, and it turned its back. And revealed a dark hedgehog with purple stripes who looked similar to Shadow, also Silver's greatest rival, Mephiles. However, he's not real Mephiles in the world of "The Three Musketeers", he was a sort-of lord of the court in France, his name was Fruadone. He never gave anyone a fair justice, he just wanted to see the pain and fears from their faces.

"Ah, Milady, I hope you have some good news to warm me up." Fruadone referred.

"We have located that D'Artagnan is now in the Ca'dina." Milady reported.

"Excellent, send fifty soldiers there to arrest him."

"It already had."

"**_Had_**?" Fruadone frowned curiously, "What happened?" he asked.

Milady gulped a bit, barely to stare at the cold eyes of Fruadone. "They…They failed, your excellence."

"How?" he coldly demanded.

She started to shaking, "D…D'Artagnan seems have summoned the descendants of the three musketeers. They fought back and the soldiers fell back." She replied honestly.

The next thing she heard, was louder screams of the same prisoner being tortured. Fruadone ordered to the executer to whip harder until he slipped into coma. Until then, the prisoner could do nothing but screamed. Even though Milady died once, she would fear the pain of inhumanity torture.

"Tell me, Milady." He said, "What are the names of the descendants of Athos, Aramis and Porthos?" Fruadone's tone was icy cold, with his holding a skewer metal stick that was heated. Then he emotionlessly gave the prisoner a _mark_, and so the prisoner screamed again, echoing in the dungeon.

* * *

_**--Lamoreus and Marian's House--**_

"Alright, right now. You'll have to tell us th-" suddenly Marian shushed Sonic with her finger touched her lips, asked them to be quiet.

Lamoreus titled his head out of the room and said, "Marian! It's time to go to sleep now! You boys could sleep here on the couch."

"No pro." Sonic replied, holding a thumb-up.

"I'll be there, grandfather." Marian replied.

When they didn't see Lamoreus's sight, Marian whispered to the three hedgehogs. "We'll talk about this inside my room." She whispered.

They nodded as they tiptoed into Marian's room, D'Artagnan yawned loudly and slept on the couch, ignoring what his three new hedgehog friends.

Inside Marian's room, it was full of magical stuffs, such as dolls, strange pattern pictures, books and pictures of herself and her family. There was a round table in the centre of the room, she sat on the bed, and the three hedgehogs sat on the floor, which the round table was as height as the bed's height.

"Now, place your hands to each other to make a circle around the crystal-ball." Marian instructed.

"I don't think this is such a good idea." Shadow said.

"You just can't give up, isn't that what _aliens_ do?" Sonic spoke bit gibberish.

"…What?" Shadow and Silver asked in sync, confusedly.

"Dude, I'm just trying to speak your language." Sonic quickly defended himself.

Shadow, Silver and Marian were sweat-dropped, then Marian snapped themselves back. "Anyway, take a deep breath and relax," they did. Slowly, Marian murmured some magic spells.

"O the mighty god, please show us the uncovered, the mystery of the past. REVEAL!!" she commanded and so there was an image began revealed from the crystal-ball. The four of them leaned closer to the crystal-ball, and it showed them an ancient majestic castle, people were happy and having peaceful day in the kingdom.

Suddenly, Marian seemed to be possessed as she spoke in double-tone, mixed with an unknown man's voice and hers. Her hands were waving gently around the crystal-ball and began the story…

* * *

_**To be continued…

* * *

**_

**So? What do you think?**

**DON'T THINK!! Just review!!!**


	8. The Unravel Past of three hedgehogs

**Read and REVEW!!!!! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

_**Sonic, Shadow, Silver**_

_**The Three Musketeers**_

**By Arecus. Conberma**

**Chapter 7: The Unravel Past of three hedgehogs**

**

* * *

**

Soon they appeared themselves in a deep dark chamber with thousands of different styles of doors surrounded them. When they tried to get up, they groaned as they were hit on the floor.

Sonic was the first to speak. "Grunt…you guys okay?" he asked to make sure if his new friends were okay.

"I'm good." Silver replied, sweeping off the dust that on his body.

"Same here too." Shadow added.

"Good, and where are--- Good great holy God, what the heck is this place?" Silver said as he was in dismay of what he saw.

Sonic and Shadow were as shocked as Silver, doors were floating around them. Each of door was in different shape, material and colour. Suddenly, Marian's voice echoed in the air.

'_This is all of your memories. Every door is one of your memory.' Marian said, continuing. ' But there's only ONE is all three of you. My power can only remain for one hour, so choose wisely.'_

"Hmmm…." Sonic frowned as he hesitantly opened one of the doors which was floating right beside him. He opened it and gasped.

It was the memory that he and Shadow fought each other when they were on ARK. Shadow and Silver followed up, Shadow's eyes were widened when he saw the view. Sonic saw nothing interesting about this memory as he closed the door.

"I believe this is mine and yours." Sonic commented. Shadow shrugged as a reply.

Silver turned his head and saw a dark-black metal door floating slowly right behind him. Silver did the same as Sonic did, he opened and the next thing he could hear was shower guns shooting.

Shadow's ears perked as he rushed beside Silver and gasped in horror, it was the memory that he and Maria were trying to escape from G.U.N. Tears formed in his eyes when he saw the living nightmare playing in front of him, Maria's death. The azure hedgehog saw this bad situation and he quickly closed the door, he knew that Shadow had been enough. At that moment, Shadow clutched his chest and cried in pain. Silver and Sonic felt bad for him.

Silver spoke up as he tried to change the subject and the atmosphere. "Look, let's keep up looking. There's gotta be in here somewhere." He said as he examined the doors.

Shadow wiped his tears off and continued looking. During their seeking, Sonic had noticed the numbers of the doors had increased slowly. He shouted, "Wait!"

They all stopped and stared at Sonic as he spoke. "Do you notice something change in this room?" he asked.

"Now that you mention it, the doors seem to be increased somehow." Shadow answered.

"Yea, and we would never find out lost memory." Silver stated.

The trio thought for a moment, but they thought very fast as the time was running out. Then suddenly, Shadow had figured something. "I've got it." He cried.

Silver and Sonic got his attention as they all stared at him full of concern. The ebony hedgehog moved on, "Perhaps, just perhaps, what if this room not just only contains out memories, but our mind."

They all widened at once, maybe Shadow was correct? Ever since they came here, they all have been thinking and thinking about everything as the doors increased at the same time.

"Maybe, but how can we find it?" Silver asked frustrated.

"Don't worry." Sonic assured them as he leaned out his fist. "As long as we stick together, nothing can stop us."

Shadow and Silver looked at Sonic and then at his fist, soon they gave him a warm smile. Silver leaned out his fist and said, **"All for one."**

"**And one for all."** Shadow finished as he grinned, joining with their fists of friendship.

Suddenly, a flash of light shone as they were somehow got sucked into an enormous door, there was it, the door of their memory.

The three hedgehogs had found themselves inside the world of a kingdom, with Marian's help. Marian's voice guided them while they were wandering around. Because it was just a memory, so people were images that they couldn't see them.

* * *

_**And so the story began…**_

**"**_**What is this place?" Silver asked.**_

**"**_**Beats me." Sonic replied, looking around. "But…it feels so…familiar somehow."**_

**"**_**Like a devja vu?" Shadow said.**_

_**Sonic nodded, "And not only that, I think we actually had been here before."**_

_**Suddenly, Marian's voice spoke. "This is a place before your kingdom world, Mobius, began. About 100 years ago, this kingdom called Cosium." She said in the air.**_

**"**_**Cosium? Cosium? Why this name sounds so touchy?" Sonic asked.**_

**"**_**Let us see inside the palace." Marian said as they were in the garden of the palace in a flash.**_

Before the three teenage hedgehogs took a walk, they heard something…giggling and laughing. They followed the source of the sounds and found it was from the front. They sneaky hid behind a fountain and took a peak as they all poked their heads slightly in unison.

There they saw a pair of royal couple, who were sitting peacefully on a long chair, with a baby-basket swinging beside them, with its mother helped to swing gently. The King was a cobalt azure hedgehog, with crimson stripes like Shadow had, he had ember eye on the right, the other was ruby red. And the Queen had the same appearance of Silver, but with the bright emerald color like Sonic had.

Apparently, they wore the crowns that confirmed them as the King and Queen of this land. Suddenly, a loud giggle came behind, as the images ran through them, they were shocked, especially Sonic and Shadow.

They saw themselves, younger-selves.

Little Sonic and little Shadow were chasing to each other, they were smiling so brightly and cheerful. The three hedgehogs gasped by that sight, even though the fact was in front of them, they still didn't have any trace of memory about it.

The Queen grinned and called her twin-sons, "Sonic, Shadow, darlings, come over here." She said.

Little Sonic and Little Shadow quickly hopped on he Queen's lap, "Mommy!!" the twins squealed.

"So, how was your day at lesson?" the King asked with a smile.

"It was sooooo cool, you should see how I lift up the stone-statue!" Sonic boasted off.

"Humph, show off." Shadow glared at his twin-brother.

"Gah! Shadow's going to eat me!!" Sonic cried as he quickly hid his mother's back, and secretly stuck a tongue out.

"Why you---"

"Boys, boys!" their scolded, and a baby cried from the basket. "Oh dear." She covered her mouth and walked over the basket.

_**The three teenage hedgehogs then slowly walked towards the baby-basket and saw Little Silver baby was in the basket. Silver's eyes were softened as he saw how his mother caressed his back and hushed him with soft words. 'So I do have once had a family…' Silver thought, his heart was warm by the sight in front of him.**_

_**Shadow narrowed his eyes at Silver, and slapped his forehead. "Wake up, sleepy beauty." He said.**_

_**Silver cried of little pain as he rubbed his forehead, and cursed silently, merely murmuring.**_

The hedgehogs continued watching the sight. The Queen hugged Little Silver and sat beside her husband, surrounded by her sons. She grinned at the crying baby Silver, and she began to sing.

**Hear this song I remember**

**Soon you'll be home with me**

**Once upon on December**

Slowly, baby Silver had stopped his crying and started to sleep. The melody had hit the teenage hedgehogs, it was the same song that they had heard from Silver's dream-speaking.

**"**_**So she's…"**_

**"**_**Our mother." Shadow and Sonic finished.**_

_**Marian's voice had spoken again, "This is your lost memory, I'm only able to unlock it but it's up to you to solve its mystery." She said.**_

**"**_**But how could we forget about this at the same time? Our real parents? Our relationship? Who are we?" Sonic asked.**_

**"**_**We really used to have a happy family like this. But now…how?" Silver added.**_

**"**_**The answer is right in front of you." Marian instructed.**_

The three hedgehogs were now confused as they exchanged their looks, then they heard a thumping sound behind them. As they turned around, their eyes were widened as a dinner plate.

_**Black Doom.**_

Shadow's most biggest rival in his life, the one who gave his life and stood against him, the one who titled him as his son, the one whose blood and his are in the same vein.

**"**_**This creature was once this kingdom advisor." Marian explained.**_

_**"God, I hate this guy!" Shadow grumbled.**_

As they could see, that even their younger-selves didn't like the arrival of Black Doom, even baby Silver could feel his dark-power as he started to cry. However, Shadow just only glared at him, with a smirk. Little thing you need to know, is Black Doom was one of their teacher, Shadow was his star-pupil, and he amused him, he taught him a lot of things, like father and son.

**"**_**Black Doom was used to be our parents' advisor!? I'd bet he's the one who--"**_

**"**_**Be quiet, Sonic!" Shadow shushed Sonic by cutting his words.**_

"_**There's much more bond between you, your family and him." Marian added.**_

"_**What?! What is it then?" Silver eagerly asked.**_

"_**That's exactly what you need to seek." She replied. **_

"Black Doom, I hope I could use some good news." The King preferred.

"Unfortunately, it's bad news. The South Kingdom is becoming stronger and stronger everyday, their weapons are fully prepared. We must take action before they strike on us." Black Doom reported.

"No!" the Queen objected. "We mustn't turn it into a war, we only talk in peace."

"I'm only doing what is best for this kingdom!" Black Doom declared.

"You're only to satisfy your selfish desire. War and death are always your entertainment, am I right, Black Doom?" the Queen asked, knowing him so well.

Black Doom didn't say anything to reply the Queen's question because she was right.

**"**_**You tell him, Mom." Sonic encouraged, holding a fist.**_

After the Queen finished, Black Doom growled silently as he walked out of their sight, but the black demon looked back at Shadow before he left. Little Shadow stared at him, cocked his head in curiosity.

_**Marian then suddenly interrupted, "Let's see in further future." She said as she swiped the entire environment into a different time.**_

_**After she did, things changed a lot after in future. The garden that was once very beautiful had turned into burnt and dominated field. And not only that, the entire kingdom and palace were on fire. They were gasped when they see it. Silver started to stammer, "Wha…What happened?"**_

_**Even Shadow couldn't help but looked in horror. "I…I don't know." He shakily replied.**_

**"**_**Hey, guys!!" Sonic shouted as he pointed at a direction.**_

**The ebony and ivory hedgehogs both looked at the direction that Sonic pointed at, there they saw themselves, probably at their present age, fighting off the enemies with fists, kicks and swords. They one side fought with the enemies, and the other side needed to protect their aged parents.**

**"**_**Oh my god." The three hedgehogs were in thunderstruck.**_

**"**_**When your parents banished Black Doom, he denied his fact and gathered his own army from underworld to strike back." Marian told the story.**_

**"**_**This is ridiculous." Silver grumbled.**_

In the other hand, the Prince yet teenage Shadow shouted when he gave a soldier a last kick. '"Sonic, get Mom, Dad and Silver out of there!" he ordered.

Prince Sonic nodded as he led the way to the secret chamber, of course, when he carried the King, the Queen and Prince Silver since he knew they weren't the best runner. While Shadow was busying, he had finally defeated a few of the whole Black Army. When he saw the backups, he quickly hid himself the small space storage that under the floor.

Once he did, he heard more footsteps were coming, and he also heard the leader of the army and the traitor, Black Doom. Prince Shadow might be able overheard something from him.

Black Doom began give each team of soldiers an order, "You, search in the library, there is a secret chamber there, they might hide there and escape." He ordered, and the soldiers understood as they marched.

'_Oh no.'_ Prince Shadow thought desperately.

"And you," Black Doom ordered another team of soldiers, "search the training room. The others, EVERYWHERE!!!" he roared, and so they separated.

'_I've got to get to Sonic, and FAST.'_ Prince Shadow thought firmly. Then he focused his thoughts and tried to use telekinesis to contact with Sonic and Silver, which a special ability when they born_. 'Sonic, Silver! Can you hear me?'_ he asked in mind.

'_I can hear you, Shadow.'_ Sonic replied.

'_Look! Black Doom knows where you are hiding, you'd better leave the castle now!!'_ Shadow demanded.

'_Shadow…'_

'_No but, get Mom and Dad OUT, understand?'_

Finally Sonic had had enough, _'They're dead!'_

'…_What?'_

'_Mom and Dad…they risked their lives to save us, they sacrificed themselves to protect us.' _Silver said, completely heart broken.

Not only Silver, Sonic and Shadow felt their hearts shattered into pieces, Shadow covered his face with right palm to avoid the tears fell off his eyes. He always thought crying is weak, _'Go.'_ He finally said.

'_What about you?'_ Silver then asked.

'_I'll meet up with you somewhere else, now move!!!'_ Shadow ordered, merely yelled at him in mind.

When they cut their telekinesis contact, Shadow heard again to make sure if the coast was clear. Finally, he sensed there was no one anywhere, of course, a few guards were guarding some places. _'I'll avenge you, Father, Mother.' _Shadow thought firmly, holding tightly his sword.

He knew where he could find Black Doom, the Sacred Chamber where they always held a special ritual there. The ebony hedgehog tried to keep his presence low, he leaned his back to the wall, and crawled slowly to the room. Silently and quietly, suddenly he heard footsteps were coming.

Prince Shadow groaned slightly and quickly hopped on the roof and saw the guards with two familiar figures, which made Shadow almost let out a gasp. It was Prince Sonic and Silver.

They were both struggling to break free, however it didn't work. Prince Shadow could do nothing but shut his eyes for barely to see his own brothers being captured or tortured. Before Shadow fell onto the guards and rescued the two hedgehogs, he then heard Black Doom.

"Sir, we have captured them." One of the soldiers said, gripping tightly Silver's arm.

"Good, lock them. I have _**a very special cage**_ for them." Black Doom insinuated.

The soldiers nodded as they dragged them into the Sacred Chamber. After Black Doom and the soldiers with Sonic and Silver with them went into the chamber, Shadow landed on the floor quietly. He slowly crawled to the door and took a peek in the door hole.

Then, the next thing he saw, eye-widened in horror. They chained the two royal hedgehogs in a huge circle cage, with a symbol of an unknown cult. And the chains were cast with spell, so Silver couldn't break free with his psychic power, then they saw some of the Black Army were setting up a coal of fire, as huge as they could light.

There was another cage beside Sonic, probably saved for Shadow.

Before Shadow thought a plan, his left shoulder was gripped suddenly, he turned back and saw Black Doom was behind him, smiling deviously. He gasped and quickly drew a sword from his hip. "Hello, great Prince." Black Doom greeted, in a creepy tone.

Shadow used to his sword pointed at his throat, "Release my brothers at ONCE!" he demanded.

Black Doom then burst out an evil laughter, "Nice try, Shadow, I know you better anyone, even your retarded parents…" he continued when he took a step, and Shadow backed a step.

Even when they entered the chamber, Black Doom kept on continue, "I've been watching you, Shadow, from the day you were born, I knew you are carrying a destiny which you can't deny." He said.

"Shadow!!" Silver cried when he saw his brother came in.

"You take that back!" Shadow shouted, his sword still pointed at him.

"Do you know why I chain them in those special cage?" Shadow shook slightly.

Black Doom then raised a smirk, "Well, we'll see." He said as he picked up a heated stick, and threw it to the straws that were set below Sonic and Silver, flames began to grow under Silver.

Silver screamed as he could feel the heat of flames burning his feet, Sonic and Shadow started to panic, Shadow quickly ran over to Silver and used magic to water the flames, and Sonic kept struggling to break free from his chains. After Shadow put out the fire, he tried to pull off the chains, but there were too tight that hardly to unchain.

"Alright! What do you want? You killed our parents and you're not satisfied!" Shadow yelled, glaring at Black Doom and comforted Silver at the same time.

"Before that, I will release those two brats, but you must stay." Black Doom offered.

Shadow's ears perked, "You will? What kind of option you're making?" he asked.

"Sha…Shadow, don't do this…" Silver whispered, still suffering from the burn pain.

"Shh, don't worry. I'll be fine." Shadow gave him a grin. Then he glared back at Black Doom, "Fine, I'll stay! But only you release them first!"

"Not after I do this little ritual…" Black Doom said as he walked towards Shadow, who began nervous.

Black Doom then quickly sent him a thunder stroke on him, Shadow cried of pain and knelt on the ground. The black demon figure smirked evilly, he heartlessly clutched Shadow's chest, forced him to look at his eyes. The ebony hedgehog felt a bit dizzy, but he could hear the cries of heartbroken from Sonic and Silver.

He leaned Shadow closer to his face, "You are very brave, Shadow. A perfect heir of my future throne of the new Dark Age Kingdom." He whispered, his other claw took a blade from his robe.

Shadow shut his eyes and embraced the worst and pain, but a few minutes later, he still felt nothing. However, he then felt some rusty liquid flowing down to his throat, he snapped his eyes opened as he realized the taste of the mysterious liquid, blood!

Black Doom was pouring his own blood into the hedgehog's mouth before Shadow wanted to throw up, however, the demon figure's blood was no ordinary blood, it was the blood that could change its body and blood-type, even it has the power to change the creature into immortal and more powerful strength. Even Shadow started to feel a wave of awkward in every part of his body when he drank the blood, like something was burning all over his body, like flaming hell.

During the forcing, Black Doom also murmured some unknown words, probably cast a spell, then crimson light glowed on Shadow's palm and it appeared the same symbol of the cult. Meanwhile, Sonic and Silver watched it in horror, they could do nothing but watching their own elder brother in pain.

After a several minutes, Black Doom dropped Shadow on the ground, the black hedgehog was coughing hardly and his heart was beating faster than ever, his mind started to blur, he heard Black Doom the traitor talked and his brothers' cries before he slipped into a coma.

"You shall not remember the past of your childhood, neither your relationship of your brothers. You are mine now, my blood is in your vein from now on. Our blood can keep us immortal, you will lead the Black Army to rule the world someday. Until then, take a _**long**_ rest,** my son**." He said with a new title for Shadow, and Shadow had slipped into coma.

When Shadow slept, Black Doom picked up Shadow in his arms and turned at Prince Sonic and Silver, who were glaring deadly at him, never forgiving him. He snickered, "Don't worry, you two won't be remember anything in the past like he is…" he took a look at Shadow and then backed to them.

Black Doom said nothing as he swung his claws as the chains were released but the two hedgehogs were still be held by his psychic, then two portals appeared. Before he threw them into the portals, he muttered the spell that transformed Sonic and Silver into younger age, babies.

"Both of you go to different timeline, never see each other again. Who knows? Maybe you'll meet again." He sarcastically said, then burst out a laughter. "That would be interesting."

Along the cries from Sonic and Silver, they had soon disappeared into the timeline portals.

_**Sonic, Shadow and Silver were now stunned, totally shocked from the truth. It was too much for them. And now, they knew that Shadow was sent to Professor Gerald and Maria by Black Doom, so technically, Shadow wasn't created instead he was born like other normal hedgehogs! But Silver could somehow saw something in Black Doom's eyes when he stared at Shadow who was in coma...a tear!?**_

**"**_**Oh my god!" the three said in unison, probably it was the only word they could speak.**_

**"…**_**Marian, please, get us back! We have seen ENOUGH!!" Silver pleaded, heartbroken by the truth of their past.**_

_**Marian didn't respond but there was a flash of light that pulled the three hedgehogs were being pulled to the light.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**--Back to the Reality--**_

Soon, the all three hedgehogs had returned to the reality, only they were still inside the story of "The Three Musketeers". They groaned and stood up, stretching their backs, legs and arms. Marian was simply panting hardly, using too much energy to help them to see their journey of the past.

"Wow..." Sonic broke the silence.

"So...it's true. We're really, _**really**_ brothers?" Silver panted.

"I...I don't know." Shadow unsurely replied, his hand placed on his forehead, still couldn't forget the way that Black Doom had done to him when he was young.

"But...why?"

"I don't know! But there must be something up! And I'll find it out!" Sonic claimed.

"Well…I'm not sure. From what I could see in his eyes, he seemed to be…kind."

Sonic was gasped, "Silver, I can't believe you really fall for that! Just because there was a tear in the corner of his eyes, that doesn't mean he is NICE! Blaze was right, you're sooooo naive." he said, more like mocking him.

"You're not the boss of me!" Silver shouted as he pushed Sonic, and Sonic pushed him back, and so they ended up fighting.

Shadow had had enough as he had seen too much truth that he didn't expect. He yelled, "QUIET!!!!!" the fighting of the two hedgehogs were stopped, staring at the ebony hedgehog.

Marian knew they all had a rough day, she stood up and said, "Let's get some sleep. We still have a big day awaits us."

The three hedgehogs nodded and left without talking. Neither of them slept, all of them were preoccupied with the things and the truth they had just figured about. It was all too much for them, especially to Shadow, all he could think about was Black Doom.

They all had the same thought, if they weren't brothers, none of this would happen… At least, that's what they figured.

* * *

_**To be continued…**_


	9. Sword of Aramis

_**Sonic, Shadow, Silver, The Three Musketeers**_

_**By Arecus. Conberma**_

_**Chapter 9: Sword of Aramis**_

**

* * *

**

Soon the daybreak has come, there was no difference between the world of reality and the world of storybook as the ray of the sun shore warmly on everyone part of the France, or maybe even farther. Anyway, when the sunshine shore on Marian the kind witch's house, the light had lied on Shadow's forehead which made him feel the warmth of it and soon woke up.

He stretched his back and got up to his feet, and yawned but tiredly, and trying to keep it as quiet as possible. Then, he saw Sonic and Silver who were still sound asleep, and soon he realized the sudden fact what happened the previous night, he couldn't believe that they were brothers all this time!

'_I think some fresh air will make me feel better.'_ He thought as he walked out of the house.

When he was out, the sky was incredibility pure blue, even bluer than the sky of their own world, of course, everything was almost inside the world of storybook. Shadow gazed at the sky, closed his eyes and listened to the singing of birds. However, this moment wouldn't last as someone interrupted.

"Bonjour." Said a soft voice behind him.

As he turned his head and saw Marian was standing there. _'Bon...what? Oh, right, the French word of 'good morning'.'_ He thought, forgetting that he was in the middle of France. He replied politely, "Bonjour to you too, Marian."

Marian walked forward and asked, "I hope last night didn't make you depress, Monsieur Shadow."

As she recalled the previous incident, sure he did feel a bit…depress, but also a bit surprise, shock and a little happiness inside his heart, at least he knew he had siblings and used to have a family once, but there was still a mystery for them to discover.

"That's okay, **Maria**." Suddenly, he realized that he had spoken the long lost name of his life. Before Marian could ask any further, Shadow quickly cut her speech, "Forgive me. I didn't know what came over me. It just…" he then took a deep breath. "You look like a friend I long known." He admitted.

However, the young witch remained calm as she leaned forward, and then the ebony hedgehog felt a pair of thin arms wrapped around his head and held him closer to her chest. Shadow's eyes widened with surprised, he almost forgot the warm of someone's care, especially someone who looked like his best friend. Then he heard Marian whispered in his ears. "I know that you have a painful past, I can see it. It is a natural thing if you release your emotion. Just cry and let it out."

With those comforting words, he held her tightly and tears started to fall on his cheeks, sobbing came out of his throat for the first time of his life, he cried. It felt like forever he hadn't cried, the last time he cried was the time he saw Maria died in front of his eyes.

Marian caressed his quills and whispered some comforting words to calm him. While he was releasing his emotion, he noticed Sonic and Silver both walked out of the house in half-awake statue, but quickly snapped when they saw the Ultimate Life-form, aka Shadow the Hedgehog, was crying.

Although Shadow wanted to stop his tears for not getting himself into embarrassment but he couldn't as the tears uncontrollably fell like broken pipe. He could hear Marian's giggle in his ear, now he blushed between embarrassing and shy.

Sonic was the first one to break the cozy conversation. "Oh my God! Shaz, are you crying?" he asked in disbelief.

"No, something flew into my eyes…Of course, I'm crying! You've got a problem with that?" he asked in a slight anger, but also choked with tears.

Quickly Sonic held up his hands as a defense. "Whoa! Whoa! No offense! It's just it's very rare to see you show this emotion." He declared.

"Yea, and almost, you'd never cried before until now." Silver agreed.

"Well now I do now! Now how can you stop this thing?" Shadow exclaimed as he frustrated and cried even harder.

Now Sonic and Silver were frustrated as well, they gave each other a glance and then at Shadow. Then a light bulb appeared above Silver's head as he'd got an idea. He grabbed a bucket of water and put it in front of Shadow, who was confused.

"Blaze taught me that, she said that put your head into the water. If you cried, it will decrease the pain of your eyes and won't reveal the blood-shot in your eyes." Silver explained, "Well, of course, your eyes are RED already." He chuckled at his joke.

Although Shadow didn't have time to give the ivory hedgehog a physical lesson, he just dragged his head into the cool liquid, and just as Silver said, the pain of his eyes had slowly eased away. After a few seconds, he pulled his head, gasped for some air, with his already-wet face. Sonic gave his rival a hankie, Shadow thanked him and wiped his face with it.

"Feeling better?" Marian softly asked, and Shadow nodded as a respond.

The ebony hedgehog took a deep breath, and spoke. "To tell the truth, I've never been any better." He said with a true smile on his face.

Another gasp escaped from Sonic's throat. "Oh my God!"

"Now what?" Shadow asked, feeling a bit annoying.

"Wait till we get back to our world, I'm gonna tell everyone about this!" Sonic announced with a mischievous smile.

"You wouldn't dare." Shadow hissed with a warning tone in it.

"Oh boy." Silver sighed as he slapped his forehead.

"Dare is one of my motto, right, Silver?" the azure speeder asked as he playfully hit Silver's shoulders.

"Oh please, leave me out of this, bubrother." Silver replied, desperately didn't want to be involved of this between his two brothers' fight. Wait… Did he just say bi'brothers'? although, he did feel it right to say it and it seemed to feel so long to say that word. He covered his mouth with one hand and saw the others stared at him blankly.

Even Sonic and Shadow did feel it's been so long when Silver spoke that word to them. A blur memory floated in their heads as they used to have the same childhood. Giggling and laughing in high-pitch tone together were surrounding in their mind. Then they had realized the same thing, that they started to believe that they were truly related brothers.

There was an awkward silence, but the three hedgehogs soon broke it as they said three words in sync, "Oh my gosh." That's all they could say.

"Can you believe that?" Sonic exclaimed, palms slammed on the table.

"That we're long lost brothers after we nearly tried to kill each other?" Shadow sarcastically replied.

"That's not what I'm talking about," Sonic said, "And by the way, that too." He pointed it out.

Sonic, Shadow and Silver were heading to the centre of Cad'ina, trying to grab themselves something to eat for breakfast, thanks to D'Artangna, who gave them some coins to buy some treats. However, they had a slight i_'traffic'_. We all knew that Sonic's favorite food was chili dogs, but unfortunately, chili dog hadn't been invented after a few centuries later.

"How could they have not invent the chili dog! It's the best thing in the world!" Sonic complained, groaning at the sky.

Suddenly. A figure approached. It was a little white rabbit, she looked like Cream except the outfit was ragged clothes and without a chao by her side. Silver helped to get her up onto her feet. "Are you okay, little one?"

"Yes and thank you, Monsieur. I think I'm fine." The similar-to-Cream thanked as she swiped off the mud off her dress. Then she quickly recognized the faces of the three hedgehogs. "Hey! You three made that singing performance last night!" she exclaimed with excitement and beaming with glee.

The three brothers gave a smile to each other, especially to Silver, who was the one invented those dancing moves. Sonic looked at the similar-to-Cream, "What's your name?" he asked.

"Oh, my name is Elizabeth. But people think that I'm sweet as a cream pie, so they usually call me 'Cream' instead." Cream replied.

"Makes perfect sense." Silver grinned when Sonic said that.

Suddenly, a growl came from the ivory and azure hedgehogs' stomach. They both sheepishly chuckled and Shadow said, "Pathetic." However, he spoke too soon when his stomach growled with hunger, and its sound was as loud as the other two as well.

"You were saying?" Silver slightly mocked.

Shadow said nothing but blushing madly and lowered his head. Although, he just simply said, "Shut up." He grumbled.

Cream giggled at the sight, "Why don't you come with me? My mother owns a restaurant around here. She could serve you gentlemen something to eat." She offered.

"Well, no thanks-"

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Sonic called it before Silver rejected it, he suddenly pulled Cream in a dash of speed.

The ebony and ivory hedgehog both silenced and sweat-dropped as they watched Sonic's speed run, But then they gave each other a smile, a smile of defeat, and so they shared a warm yet so long and small laughter, and they started to run to catch up with Sonic.

Somewhere in Cad'ina, there was a small restaurant, small but quite famous around the small town, its owner was Cream's mother, Vanilla. She was kind-hearted enough that she would even let a beggar came in and treated him with proper food. People and town folks always came here to eat not only because her delicious supper, but also her sweet heart.

But because of her popular, there was a tiny problem. "Ms Vanilla, more potatoes here!" one of the customers ordered, munching his food.

"I'll be there with you, Monsieur!" Vanilla cried back.

She worked all alone. Besides being an owner, she was a waitress, a cook and a cleaning lady. She couldn't afford to hire a waiter or a cook so she took all the places. Just before she got a mental split, her daughter returned!

"Mommy! Mommy! Look who's here!" she excitedly said.

"Not now, sweetie, Mommy's busy right now." Vanilla rejected her daughter sadly as she continued serving the guests.

Cream lowered her head and sighed, she turned at the three hedgehogs and said, "Sorry, maybe another time."

"Oh, no worries, maybe we could help." Sonic suggested.

"Hungry Faker say what?" Shadow was a bit astounded by Sonic's suggestion.

"Oh come on, Shadz. Look at Miss Vanilla, she could really need some help right now." Sonic stated.

"Well… I guess helping wouldn't hurt anyone, would it?" Silver slowly agreed with Sonic.

Two against one, Shadow was defeated. The ebony hedgehog sighed, pressing his forehead with his fingers as having a headache, "Fine."

"Great! Let's get started!" Sonic said with a bright smile.

"Yay!" Cream happily cheered.

_'We're gonna stuck in this story book for a looonnnngggg time.'_ Shadow thought grumpily, while staring deadly at Sonic and Silver.

And so, the three hedgehogs and Cream were helping Vanilla for her restaurant for a day so she could have some rest (she really needs it), Sonic was delivering the food while Cream did the cooking since she learnt it from her mother. It went swell, the three hedgehogs and the little rabbit were busy, huffing and puffing, just for giving the rabbit mother a rest. Isn't that sweet?

So, anyway, when they were finally finished, it was time for the restaurant to close and the customers started to leave. The hedgehogs fell onto the floor, never been so tired in their life, even Shadow, who was claimed to be the Ultimate Life Form, but turned out, he could be an ordinary hedgehog anyhow. Cream fell into her mother's laps, who was grinning at her daughter. She got up from her chair and walked into the kitchen.

When she returned, she gave Sonic, Shadow and Silver some of her famous dishes as a reward for the day in the restaurant, free of charge. The hedgehogs, of course, without saying and ate up the food very hard up, especially Sonic, nonetheless.

"Monsieur, all I want to say is that thank you so much for doing this to me. It means a lot to me." Vanilla said with a smile.

"Well, you know what they say, 'glad to lend a hand.'" Sonic said, while stuffing the food into his big mouth, literally.

After they had finished their dishes, Shadow watched Cream snuggling her mother's chest, kinda remind the previous night memory as the truth he and the two older hedgehogs saw, and yet, he could still remember the sight of his b'real' mother comforting him when he cried.

Then, he saw a piano on his sight, apparently, people in olden days, they played music for entertainment, even eating in the restaurant. He walked toward the instrument and placed a hand upon the keyboards. He keyed a few notes first, and soon he actually played a melody!

Sonic was the first one to surprise, "Wow, Shadz, I didn't know you had it in ya."

"Maria taught me in the ARK, we played, we sang, and she told me that songs could be sung from your heart." Shadow confessed, continuing playing.

"Wow, never expect that those words would come out from your mouth." Sonic added with extra surprise, Shadow responded with a glare at Sonic deadly.

Shadow tried to ignore him, so he sat down and continued the melody, Silver walked up and asked, "What's this?"

"Just a song in my head." Shadow simply replied. He looked back at Cream and Vanilla, and he smiled softly when he looked at the sigh of this, how he wished he wanted a mother instead of a creation made by a human, or hadn't he?

He played a few notes and started to sing.

_**Shadow: **iIt's hard to remember_

_A summer or winter_

_When she hasn't been there for me_

_A friend and companion_

_I can always depend on_

_My mother_

_That's who I mean_

For some reason, Sonic could feel the melody of Shadow as he sang it with his heart. Because this song kinda remind of his mother, foster mother or whoever, Bernadette the Hedgehog. She had been by his side and took a great care of him.

_**Sonic:** I've taken for granted_

_Seeds that she planted_

_She's always behind every thing_

Even though Silver didn't grow in a normal or any regular family, he knew that he once had a mother and he saw it in his own eyes. He might not have much mother love, but he knew how it should feel to have that love.

_**Silver: **A teacher, a seeker_

_A both arms out reacher_

_My mother_

_That's who I mean_

_**Shadow: **Wish I could slow down_

_The hands of time_

_keep things the way they are_

_If she said so_

_I would give her the world_

_If I could... I would_

_My love and my laughter_

_From here ever after_

_Is all that she says that she needs_

And finally, the three of them shared each other a smile, who'd knew that they could have thought the same time and same idea for this song. No doubt they were brothers. They could feel it and so they sang together.

_**Sonic, Shadow, Silver:** A friend and companion_

_I can always depend on_

_My mother_

_That's who I mean_

_My mother_

_That's who I mean... that's who I mean_

When the song finished, Vanilla and Cream both clapped their hands but they left the main room and let the hedgehogs had some alone time, then the three of them stood up in sync. They were in an uncomfortable silence, Silver started.

"I'm sorry." He apologized, "I always thought I would never have any siblings or a family, that's how I behaved such a jerk. I'm sorry."

"No, I'm the one who should have said that. I never consider you guys' past and keep on acting like a jerk, I'm sorry." Sonic added, and the ivory and the azure both stared at the ebony, waiting for his respond.

"I… I've never expected that I would have seen this day coming, nor I wished." Shadow claimed, then he looked at them with pain in his eyes. "I'm sorry."

Backing up the tears, Silver tried to hold back, but it was useless as he let them flood. Sonic and Shadow both smiled lightly as they patted the youngster's shoulders and slowly hugged him. Silver liked it, as it felt like it felt so long ago and now he could feel it again, the warmth from his friends, no, bbig brothers were comfortable. Like a little spoiled kid who wouldn't want to leave his parents.

Slowly, they broke the hug, Silver sniffed, "Thanks, guys."

"Feeling better?" Sonic asked with a pat on his head, the ivory smiled and nodded.

After they said good-bye to Vanilla and Cream, they went off to have a walk, so much to talk about their lives when they back to the reality. Suddenly, this moment had to be broken as D'Artangna ran up to them, he looked like he had a bad news or something shocking.

"Thank goodness I've found you guys here!" the musketeer said with huffed and puffed.

"What it is?" Silver asked.

"Marian said that she sensed Aramis's spirit around here, she said that it was hidden and it's not easy to find him." He replied.

"Any idea where?" Sonic asked.

"She said he is around the abandoned church, but that place was devastated a long time ago, it could take forever to find it." He exclaimed.

"Um, maybe you forget one thing," Sonic scoffed, "We are nordinary hedgehogs, two sonic-speed hedgehogs and one flying hedgehog right here, we'll find that imusketeer spirit in no time!"

D'Artangna considered it for a while, but they were right, with their i'special' powers, they might find the souls of the three legendary musketeers before the evil grew even stronger. "Maybe you three got the point. I'll take you to that place and we'll have a search party around there." He agreed.

The three of them agreed and so they followed D'Artangna to the abandoned ruin, meanwhile, there was a slight evil in D'Artangna's eyes.

* * *

_**-An Abandoned Ruin-**_

"Anything?" Sonic shouted.

"Nope, not a clue." Silver shouted back.

"Shadz?"

"Need to ask?" Shadow replied with a narrow eye.

They have been searching the spirit of Aramis for hours and none a squat they found. D'Artangna went back to Marian's place because he needed to get more information inside the enemy's lair. When he left, the hedgehogs continued on searching. Sonic had almost ran around the whole area over 50 times, maybe a morning run for him, but he felt a bit tired bvkept on running the same place again and again.

Suddenly, the ivory hedgehog heard a mystery voice. i'I'm right here…'

"Huh?" Silver questioned as he senselessly wandered to hear it right. There the voice was in the air again.

i'Seek me…' it spoke.

Wandering, Silver accidentally walked over Sonic and the both of them fell on the ground. "Silver! Man, where do you think you're going?" Sonic shouted as he pulled Silver's shoulders.

"Ouch!" Sonic's pulling was a bit too harsh on Silver as he cried a little, "Listen! Can't you hear someone's calling?"

"Uh, Silv, not trying to offend you, but telephones were not invented in ten more centuries." Sonic mocked.

Silver simply rolled his eyes in annoyance, "For crying out loud, Sonic! I'm serious!" he shouted at him.

_I'm…over here!_

"There it is again!" Silver claimed.

"Silv, I think you must be hearing things." Shadow assured.

"But…"

_'Si…lver…..'_

"Huh?" There was that voice again, this time it was his name!

"Silver, what's the matter?" Sonic asked, sounding a bit annoying.

Although Silver kept on shaking his head as he looked around, and finally he said, "I feel…it's calling me."

"Don't be ridiculous, Silv. **LOOK!** There is nothing here but full of dust and an empty ruin with an abandoned church." Shadow replied, obliviously.

Though Silver would try to agree with Shadow at first, however, the same voice echoed in his mind again.

i_'Come inside the church, my little one…'_ it whispered, loud enough in his head.

Instinctively, Silver walked slowly into the abandoned church. As the voice got stronger and stronger each step he took.

"Silv? Silver? Where are you going?" Sonic shouted, but the ivory hedgehog didn't give him a response as he continued walking, liked he was possessed by something.

Shadow frowned and tried to approach Silver's shoulders, but for some reasons, a force field forbidden him to do so as he fell back on the ground. He quickly got up to his feet and rubbed his back head. "What the?" he murmured.

The ivory hedgehog was perceptible a strong signal underneath the church, which he simply entered in. when the other two tried to stop him, it was too late for them as they were bumped by an invisible wall that blocked their way. They yelled, cried and shouted at their little brother but they all didn't work, Silver couldn't hear them!

They stopped until Silver disappeared in the church, "So what are we going to do now?" Sonic asked his twin-older-brother.

"I…" This time, Shadow had no answer. "I don't know. We just sit here and see." This was his only reply.

"What! So you're just giving up?"

"I'm not giving up on him! That's our possibly-little-brother we're talking about! And you think that I wouldn't care about him before we remembered we are brothers?" he furiously yelled at Sonic.

Sonic was stunned, and barely spoke a word for a while. He didn't know that Shadow had this caring other people side, then he took his suggestion as he sat beside him and stared focus on the church.

The azure hedgehog sighed bitterly, "Sorry." He muttered.

Although Shadow could hear it as he grinned weakly, watching carefully at the church, "No sweat." He whispered.

On the other hand, Silver had approached himself to the dungeon of the church, or a basement to be exact, which filled with coffins with dead people!

"Ohhh, I should have brought Sonic and Shadow along with me!" Silver whimpered, he DID NOT like seeing corpses surrounded him. And that hit him, where were Sonic and Shadow, shouldn't they be with him?

While he was wondering, he heard the same voice again, "Come more deeper, little one." It said, and so he did, then the voice spoke again, "Turn around."

Silver slowly turned his body, and the next thing he saw, was shocking!

There, in front of him, was a sword, placed on top of a stone table gracefully. There was an old ragged clothes beside it, which it looked like a musketeer uniform like D'Artangna wore.

"Hello?" Silver shouted.

"Hello, young one." A voice spoke, it was the same voice again. Only he didn't see anyone in this dark place. Before Silver could ask again, the voice repeated, "I'm right here."

Silver looked around, still no one. "Down here." He followed the order and saw nothing except the sword. Unless…

The voice was from the sword, it couldn't be, could it? "Please tell me I'm crazy." Silver honestly said to himself.

"Unfortunately," the sword slowly appeared its face as a man on the handle, it was Aramis, his soul was sealed inside his sword! "You are."

In one minute, the area was filled with the young hedgehog's horrid scream. Sonic and Shadow started to panic, wondering what kind of danger their little brother was facing, even though they wanted to charge in, they couldn't.

"For one thing, he sure has a girly scream." Sonic said sheepishly, trying to relax the atmosphere with a slight humor. However, Shadow wasn't amused.

On the other hand, Silver was still freaking out of this whole thing happened. He walked around the stone table for a several times, and kept repeating the same words, "This is not happening! This is not happening! This is not happening!" Sure, he had seen something worse; fighting a flaming monster Iblis in the future, time-traveling and having psychic powers. But this whole thing was driving him crazy.

"Calm down, little one." Aramis said calmly, trying to relax Silver.

"How can I relax when I'm actually talking to a TALKING SWORD!" Silver yelled.

"I'm perfectly a simple human soul, but trapped inside my sword." Aramis explained.

"Thank you, that sounds comforting." Silver sarcastically said.

"You're welcome."

Silver sighed and then took a deep breath and said, "Okay, sorry about that. But one question, why my brothers can't go through the invisible wall? I mean why they can't follow me, whatever it is." He asked.

"Because you are my descendent. Only you can release and use this sword of mine." Aramis replied.

"Me? Your descendent? I'm a hedgehog, and you were a human! That doesn't make any sense!"

"That might be awkward, but I can feel it in you, your aura is the same as mine, and you are my Chosen One."

"I'd go with the aura thing and the Chosen One thing, instead of being your descendent." Silver said.

"Cruel."

"That makes one of us."

"Touché'."

"Well played." The two of them shared a smirk and so they both believed that they did have something in common.

"Okay, how am I supposed to release you or get out of there?" Silver asked, starting get use to this situation.

"Well, I was told that the Chosen One should offer his body for me as a vessel to carry my soul." Aramis replied honestly.

"…So I have to share my body with YOU, right?" Silver asked again, wanted to confirm.

"Right. And I might use most of it."

"So you would suddenly control my body without asking and do the whole thing?" Silver asked, a bit anger in his tone.

"Maybe…"

The ivory hedgehog took a deep breath, and he said, "Fine, I'll let you use my body, IF, you warn me before you take over control my body. Are we clear?" he demanded.

"Crystal clear." Aramis accepted.

"Okay, this is weird…" Silver sighed once again, and he grasped the sword and slowly pulled it out. When he plunged out the sword, a glowing orb floated out from it and it went straight into Silver's body as it's absorbing it.

At first, a bit tiggling, Silver thought, but after that, he felt like nothing different, no soul or has a soul. But then, there was a voice in his head, i'You know what, I could get use to this.' Yep, there was Aramis alright. Silver chuckled in his thought and he could see the musketeer's human-figure soul floated out from his body but still connected.

"I guess we can get back now." Silver said.

Before he turned back and left, Aramis hauled him, i'Whoa, you need an outfit.'

"An outfit of what?" Silver asked. Aramis pointed at the stone table, there was an old uniform tidily placed on top of it. It was no ordinary uniform, it was a musketeer uniform! When Silver put it on and so as the large musketeer hat, it fit perfectly.

"Wow, it fits!" Silver exclaimed, swinging himself to have a look. And the sword that tied on the belt, Silver stared at it and told Aramis, "You know what would be better? I think you could place your soul into the sword. Otherwise, if I talk to you in my thought, people would think I'm crazy."

"Well, I couldn't agree more." With that, his soul was inside his sword. Silver couldn't help laughing at the sight what he saw. After that, he swung himself and went out the dungeon to meet his brothers.

* * *

_**-Outside the Dungeon-**_

While the azure and the ebony hedgehogs were waiting for their young brother, they began impatient. Sonic shouted, "I'll go in there again!" he stood up.

"Didn't you hit that invisible wall enough? There's no way you get through it." Shadow claimed.

"Well…we can't just sit here and doing nothing while Silver could be in danger or trapped inside!" Sonic said seriously.

Shadow could see his point, and he was worrying about Silver too, but they had tried to break through the wall, but as the result, they couldn't. Just when they continued this argument, Silver came back!

"Hey, guys! I'm back! And I brought a company with me!" Silver happily shouted. Sonic and Shadow ran over to him and asked him a bunch of questions.

"Are you okay? Was it horrible? Was there any trap? And why are you in this musketeer outfit?..." Sonic and Shadow asked continually until Silver broke it up.

"Whoa! Whoa! One at a time, bros! I can't answer all at once!" Silver declared, and so as the two older hedgehogs backed off a bit for the young one needed some fresh air. "Oh, I've got a friend here." Said as he showed them Aramis in the sword.

This scene kinda rang Sonic a bell as it reminded him of Caliburn (SatBK), which it wasn't. But still, it surprised him. Even he wanted to share his experience from the story of King Arthur with his inew brothers, but on the other hand, they would probably laugh at him the fact of HE being the TRUE King Arthur.

"Greeting, young musketeers." Aramis finally spoke.

Shadow was eye-widened of what he saw, "Whoa." That was the only respond he could make.

* * *

**_-Paris-_**

Meanwhile, Milady de Winter, since she was a witch, she could sense a powerful aura has been released. She was snapped as the Lord of the Castle who had the appearance of Mephiles the Dark (hedgehog or a shadow version of Shadow, whatever). He began to ask, "What's the matter?"

Milady took a deep breath before she spoke, "I've sense that one of the soul of the musketeers has been released."

"What? Then we mustn't waste any time, spread my order to the workers to work faster in the progress. It is the matter of time." The Lord of the Castle said.

"As you wish, Monsieur." She bowed and left the room.

As the witch left the chamber and the Lord was alone, he stared at a painting with a mighty figure with a crown, which as it assumed that it was the picture of the King of France.

The dark hedgehog grabbed a dagger and threw it into the face of the figure in the painting. "Soon…" he hissed in his tone, "…the entire France will be all MINE!"

* * *

_**To be continued…**_


End file.
